Snapshots
by Nardragon
Summary: In Korra's and Asami's lives there were the big moments. Those moments everyone remembers them for. But often, the moments they remember and treasure the most are the small ones. Those insignificant snapshots that seem worthless and forgettable but end up meaning the world. (series of ficlets and one shots)
1. Attempted Robbery

The amount of headcanons I have about these two is insane. I decided to create this story to basically have a place to share the idea's I don't think are developed enough to warrant a stand alone story.

If you've read my other stories, this chapter are the events referenced in 15 of Through the Headlines. (I didn't want to post it in Reading the Headlines because they didn't actually read any articles about themselves here). A few of you asked to see the actual scene, so here you go.

* * *

><p>"Is she here?" Korra asked one of the guards as she entered the warehouse. He simply pointed upwards and Korra nodded. She took the steps two at a time and used an air jump to scale the top six. She walked down a narrow metal cat walk overlooking the lower part of the warehouse, opening the first door she came to.<p>

"You know you can't repair the city on an empty stomach," Korra said.

Asami didn't even look up from the stack of papers in front of her, "I ate already,"

"Was the sun in the east? Because I'm almost sure the last time you ate was at breakfast? Especially since you didn't show up to our lunch date,"

"What?" Asami looked up, blinking in confusion. Then she groaned and dropped her head in her hands, "Korra I'm sorry. I didn't mean too,"

Kora smiled gently, "It's alright, you can make up to me now," She placed the take out boxes on Asami's desk, "I got dinner,"

"Just give me a minute,"

"No, you'll eat now, or you may not eat at all,"

Asami sighed fondly, "Alright," She put the papers down and held her hand for the food. Korra happily handed it to her, before sitting in the empty chair facing the desk.

"What'd you get?"

"The dumplings from that little stall you like,"

Asami smiled when she opened the take out box and saw it was indeed her favorite dumplings. "Thank you,"

Korra shrugged, "It's not like I'd let you starve,"

"I'm sorry I missed lunch. I don't know how I let it slip my mind,"

Korra waved a dismissive hand, "Its fine. I'm sure I'll forget a lot of important dates in the future so it wouldn't be fair if I held one time against you,"

Asami chuckled lightly, "You're planning to forget important dates. Off to great start there Ms. Avatar,"

"Correction," She mumbled around a mouth half full of food, "I'm not planning on forgetting. I intend to do everything humanly possible so I won't forget, but since I'm me I'll forget any way." Korra flashed her crooked grin.

Asami laughed, smiling at her adorable girlfriend.

"What so important that you're missing meals?" Korra asked.

"The plans for the next new section came to me this morning. The faster I give them my approval the faster the work can get started,"

"Are you almost done?"

"Afraid not," Asami smiled sadly, "I'll be here a few hours again,"

"That's okay, I'll wait for you,"

"You don't have to do that,"

"Its fine," She changed to the topic of conversation to the events of her day not giving Asami a chance to argue back. Asami finished her meal first and returned to her papers. Korra finished the rest of the meal in silence to allow Asami to work.

When she popped her last dumpling into her mouth she threw the empty box towards the waste bin in the corner of the office. It bounce off the edge and on to the floor. Grumbling she got up and placed it in the bin by hand. Asami smiled, letting out an amused breath.

Korra dropped onto a sofa Asami had in her office, stretching out on the cushions.

"You really don't have to stay, go home, sleep,"

"Asami, I'll leave when you leave, that's that,"

"But-."

"You could be doing work instead of trying to make me leave,"

"Won't you be bored?"

"I sit through those meetings Raiko insist on having, nothing can be worst that,"

Asami laughed because she had to sit through those meetings as well and she to agree with her statements.

"Alright I'll try to hurry up,"

Asami returned to her work and wasn't sure how much time had passed before she heard a gentle drone. Looking up she saw Korra's eyes were closed and one hand was hanging over the side of the couch.

"Korra?" She called softly, "Sweetie?" No response. She moved next to her and confirmed that the avatar had fallen asleep. Smiling fondly she shrugged off her jacket placing it over Korra's torso like a makeshift blanket. She returned to her work and managed to finish in about two hours.

She moved back to Korra's side, sitting on the edge of the sofa. Gently she brushed away some hair from Korra's face, leaning to press a kiss to her temple. The avatar's eyes flickered.

"…'Sami…" her voice was thick with sleep.

"Shh, I didn't mean to wake you, go back to sleep,"

"Are you finished?"

She nodded. Korra held her arms opened, shifting over on the sofa. Asami lay down next to her wrapping her hands around Korra's waist. Korra kissed her lightly, whispering "I love you," against her lips.

"I love you," She whispered back sighing when Korra's lips ghosted over her jaw. She nipped at the point where her jaw met her neck, making Asami draw a sharp breath. She curled her fingers in Korra's hair, tugging gently. Korra responded with a low moan that sent hot chills tingling down Asami's spine.

And her lips where on Asami's again. The engineer pushed Korra on to her back, shifting on top of her. She looked down at her, her hair creating a curtain around them. She smiled leaning down but Korra put a hand on her shoulder stopping her.

Asami's lips parted to ask what was wrong but Korra held a finger to her lips. Asami didn't say anything and heard a distant metallic clang.

"Did you hear that?" Korra asked.

Asami nodded.

"Are those the guards?" Korra asked sitting up.

Asami got off the couch walking towards the door. Korra followed close behind. Asami opened the door to her office, stepping out to the catwalk that looked out on the rest of the warehouse. At this time there were only service light on, so it'd be bright enough for the guards to see where they were going, but not enough for Korra and Asami to see far into the warehouse. But they could just make out shapes moving the distance.

"That looks like more than three men, there are only three guards working tonight," Asami said. She moved towards the wall were a main switch that operated the lights. Flipping it light flooded the room and they could see several men below, carrying items towards the back of two trucks.

"They're taking your stuff!" Korra leapt from the catwalk landing with a blast of air. Asami darted back into her office grabbing her glove from her desk. She sprinted down the stairs, leaping over the railing once she was close enough to the ground.

The men had been momentarily surprised by the lights. But the quickly recovered.

"Shit! It's Sato and Avatar," One cried. He looked to the others, "What do we do?"

"Run! The truck go!" They dropped anything they were holding and darted to one of the trucks they'd been loading. Four guys jumped into the back and another two ran for the front. The last guy ran to the wall, hitting the button that operated the gate. It started to rise.

Some of the men in the back of the truck started to throw flames at them. Asami ducked behind another truck. Korra blocked their attacks with her hands.

"No you don't!" Korra sent an air blast at the one climbing into the driver's seat. She knocked him from the side of the truck, but couldn't stop the other guy from getting in on the passenger's side. He move behind the wheel starting the truck. He revved forward, crashing through the partly open gateway, taking off some of the metal from the bottom of garage door.

The guy who'd opened the gate ran after the truck. His buddies leaned out, trying to grab his hands. But Asami got to him first, tackling him from behind and taking him down with the glove. Korra ran after the truck, firing rocks at it. Two of the guys in the back of the truck made an earth wall to cover their escape.

"Get the car!" Korra yelled but Asami was already running for her sato-mobile. Korra slammed her foot down taking the wall down. Asami stopped next to her with the car and Korra leapt in.

The benders in the back of the truck threw rocks and fireballs when they saw them coming after them. Korra stood up deflecting the attacks. One of the earthbenders tore up the road, forcing Asami to swerve. Korra lost her balance, almost falling out the car, but Asami grabbed her shirt.

"That's it," Korra jumped over the windshield landing on the hood of the car. Asami drove closer to the truck and Korra used earthbending to lift wall in front the truck. Its tires screamed as the driver hit the brakes, swerving to avoid hitting it. Korra bended a section of the road under the truck causing it to tilt over.

Asami turned sharply to stop. "Nicely done," She said.

Korra grinned and jumped off the hood walking towards the over turned truck. She checked the men who'd been the back. They were banged up and unconscious, but all alive. She was about to check on the drive but the door flew up and he jumped out of the truck. He fell to the ground in a heap. He struggled to get to his feet and two pair of feet stopped in front of him. Looking up he saw Korra and Asami frowning down at him. He back away quickly, managing to get his feet under him. He tried to run but Korra only sigh slamming the earth with her heel. The earth below the man moved up sending him flying. He landed with a dull thud and didn't move.

"Sorry about your truck," Korra said.

"It can be fixed," Asami said, "Can you deal with these guys? I'll go back to warehouse and call Beifong,"

Korra nodded.

Twenty minutes later there was a police barricade around the warehouse, several cops inspecting the area, and a crowd of people looking on from the other side of the barricade. Korra grumbled when she emerged from the warehouse and saw camera flashes going off.

"Looks like we're going to be front page news," She said to Asami. She placed Asami's jacket, which she had gone inside for, around Asami's shoulders, offering protection from the cold night air.

"Are you okay?" Mako appeared jogging towards them.

"Hey, I didn't know you were on duty tonight," Asami said.

"First late shift since I got back. And it looks like I couldn't have picked a better night,"

"Nice job tearing up the streets kid," Lin said.

"How else was I supposed to stop them?"

"At least you didn't destroy any shops this time. We're going need statements from both of you,"

"Do we have to go through all of that?" Korra groaned, "We stopped them, nothing was stolen,"

"Sorry, we need it for the record," Mako said.

"It was supposed to be an easy job! They won't supposed to be here!" One of the men yelled out as he was being pushed into the back a police cruiser.

"Why were you two here so late?" Lin asked.

"I was finishing up some work,"

"So then why were you here?" Mako asked Korra.

"I can't keep my girlfriend company?"

Lin arched an eyebrow and Mako smirked, "At one in the morning?"

"Stop with those looks. Nothing happened,"

"Hey we're all adults here," Mako said holding up his hands, "Its fine if you-"

"Nothing happened," Korra repeated.

"Then why are you blushing so much?"

"Shut up Mako,"

* * *

><p>Nardragon~ until the next page.<p> 


	2. Boring Meetings

Korra was struggling to keep her eyes open as she listened to Raiko drone on and on about the progress of the city. Why did they have to have these meetings every two weeks? They were a waste of time in her opinion. And how the others managed to look so alert so beyond her. Across the table from her the Beifong sisters were sitting straight-backed. At the end of the table Tenzin keep his eyes trained on Raiko like he was absorbing every word. How could he do that? The president's words had long become a distant drone to Korra. It took all her will power to stop from her head from slumping forward.

And then was Asami who was somehow managing to still be the most beautiful person in the world, even as her brows scrunched up in concentration and she chewed on the end of a pencil. Feeling Korra's gaze on her she turned her head just enough to look at her from the corner of her eyes. She smirked and gestured towards Raiko with the faintest tilt of her head.

Korra nodded returning her gaze to Raiko, but it wasn't long before she was tracing the curve of Asami's jaw with her eyes again. She propped her head on her hand, content to spend the rest of the meeting looking at Asami.

That was until she felt a brush against her leg. She let out a yelp, sitting up straight. Everyone looked at her.

"Yes Avatar Korra?" Raiko looked peeved about being interrupted.

Korra covered her mouth with her hand giving a quick cough, "Sorry, just a my throat, its dry,"

"As I was saying…"

Su and Lin both arched an eyebrow at her and Tenzin's gaze became questioning. But Korra wasn't looking at them. She was looking at Asami. She was sure she felt a touch on her leg just now. And the only person it could have been was Asami. Had she done it on purpose?

Korra just convinced herself it had been a mistake when she felt another brush. She bit her lips to stop the involuntary gasp from escaping. The slow, methodical brushes against her calf told Korra this wasn't an accident.

Korra stared at Asami, but nothing on the engineer's face betrayed her actions. Nothing expect the very faint upwards curl to her lips. Korra clenched her fist trying to ignore the touch but that was impossible. It was all she could do to stare at a spot above Raiko's head and focus on keeping a straight face. From the looks Lin, Su and Tenzin were giving her she wasn't doing very well on that second part.

Korra's breath hitched when Asami's leg traveled tantalizingly up her calf. She glared at her but still Asami remained indifferent. And suddenly the touch was gone. Korra almost whimpered at the loss. Still she remained ridged, expecting it to start again at any time. She wasn't sure which was more agonizing;- trying to keep a straight face while Asami was teasing her, or the constant tension from waiting for the expected touch.

She actually let out a sigh of relief when Raiko finished. She stood up so fast she hit her knee on the table.

"Korra, are you feeling okay?" Su asked.

"Huh? Yeah, of course,"

"You sure kid, you look flustered,"

Korra heard Asami's airy giggle behind her, "I'm fine," Korra forced a smile. She turned sharply grabbed Asami's wrist and pulled her from the room.

"What were you doing?"

"I thought you looked bored," Asami smiled sweetly.

"So you thought torturing me for half the meeting would help with that?"

"You won't falling asleep anymore, were you?...wait, what are you doing?" Asami asked as Korra, after a quick glance around, pulled them into another room.

Korra flashed a smug grin, "Getting revenge," She pinned the taller girl against the door.

"Korra, wait w…oh," Asami's arguments faded away as the Avatar's lips found her neck. The file in her hand tumbled to the floor and her hands wove into Korra's hair.

"We have things to do," Asami said feebly.

"You should have thought about before teasing me the way you did,"

* * *

><p>Nardragon~ until the next page.<p> 


	3. Sparring

Could I have a Korrasami ficlet series without having a sparring match?

The answer- no freaking way.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want do this?" Asami asked as she wrapped bindings around her hand and wrist.<p>

"You aren't afraid are you Sato?"

"Oh yes, afraid I'll hurt my girlfriend," Asami pulled her hair back into a pony tail.

Korra laughed stretching her arms, "You don't have to worry about that,"

"We'll see," Asami smirked raising her hands. Korra mirrored her position.

What were they doing? Well, Korra had been sparring with Wing when she used a grappling move to take him down instead of bending. He'd commended her on the takedown. Korra proudly replied that she was proficient in many styles of fighting. This in turn made Asami say that Korra's takedown could have been smoother.

A few sassy comments and one change into a tank top and sweatpants later they were ready to spar. They were standing on a grassy expanse in the garden on Air Temple Island. Sitting in the shade of a tree nearby was Bolin, Opal, Wing, Wei, Ikki, Meelo and Kai.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Wei asked.

"Korra, obviously," Ikki said.

"No way. If she were bending, maybe," Bolin said, "But without it, Asami will destroy her,"

"You sound confident," Kai said.

"Have you seen Asami fight?" He asked.

"I have. But I've also seen Korra fight,"

"My money is on Asami," Wing said.

"Do you want to actual put money on it?"

"Hey," Korra called, "Stop placing bets and someone call start,"

Meelo stood, running towards them, "Okay, I'll be ref." He cleared his throat, falling into the role of referee, "Let's make this a good fair fight. Korra, no bending. I don't want to see any dirty tricks."

"Don't worry I'm saving those for later," Asami winked at Korra making her blush.

"What?" Asami's words went right over Meelo's head. The others under the tree laughed.

"Just start Meelo," Bolin said.

"Alright, go," Meelo made a quick downwards slashing motion with his hands and jumped out of their way.

Korra lunged forward. Her right fist swinging at Asami's head. Asami dodged, jumping backwards. Asami pivoted on the balls of her feet, chipping forward. She aimed a low kick at Korra's knee. Her instep landed at the back of Korra's knee and swept the leg out from under her.

Korra lost her balance, falling backwards. She spun on one foot and placed her hands on the ground. With the one foot still on the ground she kicked off, twisting on her wrist, the momentum flaring her legs outwards.

Asami leaned back, Korra's heel passing so close to her face she felt the wind hit her. She retreated a step as Korra jumped back to her feet. They circled each other, their gazes never breaking.

Asami was the first one to move this time. She darted to the left, spinning. She lashed out with a powerful kick. Korra blocked it with her forearm and countered with a sweep kick, knocking Asami's other foot into the air. The engineer landed on her back. Korra pinned her, sitting on her torso and grabbing her hands.

"Sorry sweetie, looks like the round goes to me," Korra smirked and lowered her voice, "I like having you under me,"

Asami smiled sweetly, "You don't really think I'd make it this easy for you?"

Before Korra could contemplate her words Asami's right leg was suddenly hooked around Korra's torso. She pushed back, forcing Korra to the side. She hit the ground, landing on her left shoulder. Asami locked her legs around Korra's chest and right arm and she secured one leg with her arms and the other she pressed her body on top of.

"What just happened?" Wei blinked. Ikki's jaw was hanging lose.

"I told you not underestimate Asami," Bolin hooted, clapping his hands, "That's my girl,"

"Why are you cheering for her?" Korra tried to look at Bolin but Asami's lock prevented her from moving much.

"I'm cheering for both of you," He replied.

"Aahh," Meelo blinked, surprised Korra had been taking down, "…Asami wins,"

Asami released Korra, getting to her feet. She held her hand out and Korra took it. Asami pulled her up and towards her with a fluid motion. She whispered in Korra's ear, "You're going to have to try harder than that if you want me under you," Her hand trailed down Korra's spine for a second and then she was gone.

Korra stood, frozen by surprise and tension. She didn't hear Meelo calling her until he said her name four times.

"KORRA!"

"Huh? What?"

"Are you okay?"

She shook her head to clear it, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm fine. Best two out of three?"

"I could another round," Asami said, lifting her arms again.

Korra jumped lightly on the balls of her feet waiting for Meelo to call start.

"Ready? Go!"

Asami wasted no time with her attack, firing two rapid punches. Korra barely had time to react. She brought her arms together to block the strikes. After the second punch she jumped forward into Asami's space. She was too close for Asami to use another punch effectively.

She got one foot behind Asami and grabbed her shoulders. She threw her over her thigh. But Asami rolled away before Korra could pin her. The Avatar charged, hoping to catch Asami before she could regain her footing. She was a second too late.

Asami jumped, vaulting over Korra by pushing off her shoulders. Korra's momentum kept her going forward but she managed to throw a back kick, hitting Asami's but. The kick made Asami stumble a few steps, her arms windmilling for balance.

She looked back to see Korra smiling.

"Nice Korra!"Ikki cheered.

"At least someone is rooting for me,"

Asami smirked, taunting Korra with a finger. Korra leapt upwards, kicking forward. Asami blocked with her arm, countering with a quick punch that slipped through Korra's guard. Korra grabbed her wrist, twisting it around and behind Asami.

Asami let out a cry as Korra forced her hand between her shoulder blades. She aimed an elbow strike backwards but Korra stopped it. She pulled that hand behind her back too. Asami tried to move but Korra pushed the hand between her shoulders higher making her wince. Korra leaned close, so her breathe drifted over Asami's ear, "Round two goes to me,"

Asami let out a small gasp that had nothing to do with her pain. Korra let her hands go and backed away.

"Korra wins the second round!" Meelo announced.

"This is becoming more teasing than sparing," Opal giggled.

"I don't think there was much sparring to begin with," Bolin smirked.

Asami and Korra both got in position for the third time. Meelo called start and they moved at each other again. Korra threw a right hook, but Asami ducked under and came back with an uppercut. Korra had to backpedal to avoid the punch. Asami didn't let up, punching twice, three times. Each time forcing Korra back. She was forced right back the covered walkway at the edge of the gardens. Asami punched again, but Korra jumped back, onto the railing.

She grabbed a post, swinging around it, both feet aimed at Asami. The engineer blocked the double kick but was still tossed backwards. She rolled over, landing in a crouch. Korra jumped to the ground, punching down. Asami rolled out of the way, spinning around to sweep Korra.

The Avatar hit the ground but flipped backwards before Asami could pin her again. She rushed forward. She jumped and twisted, her heel cutting the air. Asami tried to block, but the kick broke through, landing on her jaw.

She turned away with the lash, her hand instinctively coming up to hold the area.

"Shit! Asami, I'm sorry," Korra's fighting stance dropped in an instant.

"I'm alright," Asami said. But Korra was already at her side, gently turning her head so she could see her jaw.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kick that hard. I swore you could have blocked it."

"Hey, Korra," Asami took Korra's face between her arms, "I'm fine. Okay?" She smiled gently, "I'm fine,"

"But-"

"I've taken much worse than that."

"Yeah, but-"

Asami cut her off with a soft kiss. Korra melted into the embrace, sighing softly.

"I guess this means you win this round,"

"Only by default,"

Asami shook her head, making her nose brush against's Korra's.

"A win is a win. I'll have to give you a reward," Asami smirked and Korra's cheeks light up red.

"Hey guys," Jinora and Mako entered the gardens walking towards the group under the tree.

"What's going on?"

"Korra and Asami are sparring," Ikki said.

"That doesn't look like sparring," Jinora laughed.

"Well they were sparring,"

* * *

><p>Nardragon~ until the next page.<p> 


	4. Special Surprise

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" Asami asked.

"No, now shush,"

Korra drove carefully on the empty roads. They were at edge of downtown, were the spirit explosion hadn't completely destroyed the buildings. Vines were covering most of the structures and running over the road. Korra drove until the vines made the roads unpassable. Here she jumped out of the car running over to the other side. She opened the door for Asami with a bow.

Asami gigged getting out and looking at their surroundings. The only light was from the stars and moon, the vines acting like a barrier, blocking the lights from the other parts of the city.

"Is this where you're taking me?" Asami asked.

"Not quite. But we're close, we have to go on foot from here. Can you close your eyes?"

"Korra?"

"Please, I promise I won't try any funny business,"

"Alright," Asami closed her eyes.

"No peeking,"

"I promise,"

Korra took Asami's hands, pulling her along gently. She directed when she had to step up, or if there was something in her way. Twice she used air bending to get them over two larger vines. Asami dutifully kept her eyes closed, trying to use her other senses to discern where they were. She couldn't hear much of anything, other than the wind and the only thing she could smell was the faint spice of Korra's perfume. It had surprised her earlier when she released Korra was wearing the fragrance. She normally didn't bother with such things so Asami knew she had to be planning something special.

When the Avatar said two days ago that she wanted to do something tonight Asami assumed she meant dinner and a walk through the park, as was their usual date plans. She was surprised when Korra insisted on driving and even more so when she didn't head for the city but towards the remnants of downtown.

"We have to go up some steps," Korra informed her, "The first one is right in front of you,"

Korra held her hand tightly as she felt out blindly, "Where are you taking me?"

"We're almost there. Just to the top of the steps,"

It took some time but they made up the steps. Asami could feel the wind a bit more up here.

"One more thing," Korra put her hands around Asami's waist. "Hold tight,"

"Korra what are you-" She let out a surprised gasp as she felt her feet leave the ground and her stomach flipped uncomfortably as they went up.

"Korra!" She lashed out, blindly catching the Avatar on her shoulder. "You could have given me a better warning,"

Korra chuckled lightly letting her go, "I'm sorry. I couldn't resist."

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Yes, you can,"

Asami did just that, looking around. They were in a tree, literally in a tree. They were standing on wooden a platform suspended from the thick branches with a spider-web network of metal cables. One three sides of the platform were short guard rails that looked more back rest for benches. Asami realized they probably were designed that way. Blanket, pillows and cushions were strewn across the floor. There were also a few candles in glass jars. More candles were in handing from ropes in the branches around them. A basket lay on top of the blankets.

Asami was so surprised by the setting she didn't say anything for a long moment and when she did the first thing that tumbled from her lips was, "How'd you manage this?"

Korra laughed lightly, "I got a lot of help. Varrick and Bataar designed the platform and the air bender kids, Opal, Kai, Bolin, Wei and Wing helped me get it up here and secured. And don't worry, the boys spent about ten minutes jumping on it to make sure it wasn't going to fall. Ikki and Opal helped with all the candles and Pema provided the food," She pointed to the basket. Bum-Ju appeared from between the branches with a bouquet of flowers clasped between his paws. "I even got some spirits to help me," Korra smiled as the dragonfly-bunny handed the flowers to Asami.

"Are these…" Asami didn't have to finish her question because she recognized the flowers. They were the spirit lilies from the groove she and Korra shared their first kiss.

"Yeah, they are," Korra answered anyway. The flowers started to glow, their gold and silver centers lighting up. Asami and Korra both giggled at this. Asami looked at Korra with a curious expression.

"This isn't just any date, is it?"

Korra shook her head. She blushed faintly, looking away from Asami. She looked down, peering over the edge of the platform. "Do you know where we are?"

Asami peered down. It took her a few moments but she did. They were in what remained of City Hall, or above it rather. In the spirit blast the energy had caused the tree to go through a sudden growth spurt. It's trunk increased in thickness and height and the branches expanded outwards, completely knocking out the roof, its own canopy becoming the new ceiling. The platform was in the branches of the tree.

"Okay, what'd going on? Why'd you go to all this trouble?"

"I wanted tonight to be special." Korra was still blushing. She met Asami's gaze, a shy smile tugging on her lips, "Four years ago today Tarrlok had that gala,"

Asami's brows knit in confusion, "Tarrlok? And a gala? What does that…" Realization dawned slowly on Asami, her words trailing of as her lips formed a small 'O'. "Oh Korra," She breathed, "The night we met,"

Korra nodded, blushing profusely. She rubbed a hand behind her neck, speaking quickly, "I know it probably doesn't count as an anniversary or anything, considering what we were back then. And we've come so far since. I mean, if someone told me than night I'd end up falling in love with you I would have called them crazy, and probably punched them. But here we are, four years later. And I'm so happy I did meet you. I can't even imagine my life without you now,"

There were tears in Asami's eyes. She stepped closer to Korra, kissing her softly. "This is the sweetest, most romantic thing anyone has _ever_ done for me, thank you. I can't believe you actually remembered the date we met,"

Korra let out a short laugh, "Well, technically I didn't. But I realized a few weeks ago that it was coming up. It wasn't hard to convince the United Daily to let me look at their archives. Plus Jinora went with me so we found the issue that had news about the gala right away and the date,"

"Still the fact that you went through all of this," Asami gestured around them, "It's unbelievable,"

"I love you,"

"I love you too, so much,"

They just smiled at each other for a few moments before Korra said, "Come on, let's eat." She pulled her down on the blankets, opening the basket. She pulled out all of Asami's favorites, and a few of her own. While they ate Asami commented on her building capabilities.

"I'm impressed you got this up here," She tapped to the wood with a finger.

"The others used air bending to get into the branches and the twins and I secured it with the cables."

"What did Bolin do?"

"He helped with the candles and stuff," She pointed to the candles hanging from the branches, "And he made extra sure that the platform wouldn't fall while we were on it. He jumped around so much he almost fell of the side."

Asami smiled at the mental image, "I'm really impressed you managed to keep it a secret from me,"

"It wasn't easy," Korra admitted, "Having to get everyone to help and you not find out. But the fact you've been so busy with work was a big help,"

Asami chuckled, "I love you,"

"You've said that already,"

"I know. But I'll probably say it again before the night it over."

Korra smiled leaning forward, kissing Asami gently. Asami tangled one hand in Korra's hair caressing her face gently. When they pulled apart they both had the biggest grins on their faces.

"You should finish your food, or we can't have dessert,"

"There's dessert?"

"Is there dessert she asks," Korra snorted, "I've been planning for this weeks. I made it so we could eat in midair. You do really think I'd not pack dessert?" She took out a container, "Not only do I have dessert, I have lychee ice cream,"

"Avatar Korra, I think I just fell a little more in love with you," Asami smirked.

"I live to please," Korra gave a little bow.

"But won't it be melted by now? How long has it been up here?"

Korra bended some water around the outside of the container and froze it, "There, that's make sure it'll stay cold,"

Asami reached for the ice cream but Korra held it back, "We haven't finished eating,"

"We're adults Korra, we can skip dinner if we want,"

Korra stood, holding the container above her head.

"You are aware I'm taller than you?" Asami smirked.

"Okay, but would you do if I do this," Korra made an air spiral than lifted the container another three feet.

Asami contemplated for a moment and then she stood slowly, placing her hands on Korra's waist.

"Asami…" Korra's voice was hesitant.

"You asked me what I would do," Asami smirked leaning down to press her lips to Korra's neck. She slipped her hands under Korra's top, dragging her fingers slowly, deliberately along her spine. Korra's breathe hitched. Her hand went slack and as soon as it had Asami moved away, catching the container before it hit the floor.

"That's was not fair," Korra said trying to shake the fog from her mind.

Asami took off the lid and swiped some of the ice cream up with her finger. She popped the dollop on her tongue, smirking at Korra. She was very aware of Korra's eyes in her lips so she ran her tongue over them purposefully.

"You know we have spoons," Korra said, her eyes still trained on Asami's lips.

Asami nodded but took another swipe of ice cream with her finger. Korra groaned softly.

"Do you want some?" Asami offered the bit of ice cream still on her finger. Korra's face practically started steaming. She dived down scrambling through the basket looking for the spoons so she could put an end to Asami's torture.

She pulled out one and stuck it quickly into the container. She kept her head down looking for the other one. Asami chuckled lightly sitting again. She ate a spoonful of the ice cream watching the flustered Korra with a smirk.

"Sweetie, don't worry about it," Asami held out a spoonful for her.

Korra looked at her blushing, "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Oh sweetie, of course I am," Asami smirked taking the ice cream that Korra didn't seem to want, "Are you going to make me eat this by myself?"

"I'm looking for the other spoon,"

Asami rolled her eyes moving closer to her. She held up another spoonful but Korra only blushes. She sighed and tickled Korra's sighed. When she laughed Asami put the spoon in her mouth. Korra gasped at the sudden cold intrusion. She looked at Asami, the spoon still in her mouth, "You're having too much fun,"

Asami pulled the spoon from between her lips, having some more ice cream, "It's not my fault you're adorable when you blush," She giggled when Korra's cheeked darken. She lightly pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Korra took the spoon from her feeding herself this time. Asami giggled again. Korra glared at her, despite her red cheeks.

"I'm going to get you back," She said gesturing with the spoon.

"And how will you do that?"

Korra took a bit more ice cream, "I don't yet, but I will," As she said 'will' she made another gesture and the ice cream on the spoon flew off and hit Asami's face.

Asami drew a breathe, "You did not just do that,"

"It was an accident,"

Asami grabbed the spoon and tossed ice cream right back at Korra.

"Hey, you didn't have to do that,"

"I think I did,"

Korra leapt at Asami trying to grab the spoon. They fell back onto the blankets fumbling for dominance. Korra managed to grab Asami's wrist and pin her under her.

"Ha, what are you going to do now?" She was breathing heavily but had a triumphant grin on her lips. Asami struggled to break free. A bit of melted ice cream dripped from Korra's nose onto Asami's cheek and the older woman burst out laughing. Korra's lips twitched upwards and then she broke as well, collapsing into a heap of giggles next to Asami.

They held each other laughing for several minutes, unable to stop even after their sides ached and they were gasping for air. Finally they carmed down enough for Korra to grab a rag and wipe Asami's face and then her own. They were still laying on the blankets, huge grins plastered on their faces.

Asami leaned forward capturing Korra's lips in a surprise kiss but she broke away giggling.

"What?"

"You taste like lychees,"

Korra smirked pulling Asami back to her and kissing her cheek, "So do you,"

Asami ran a hand through Korra's hair, "How'd I get so lucky?"

"You must be confused because I'm sure I'm the lucky one in this relationship."

Asami shook her head, "No, I'm the lucky one,"

"Let's agree to disagree," Korra kissed her softly.

They finished the ice cream and curled up under a blanket, looking up at the stars. Asami rested her head on Korra's chest, weaving their fingers together.

"I love you,"

Korra chuckled lightly, "I know," She pressed her lips to Asami's forehead, "I love you too,"

"I know," Asami sighed tucking herself closer to Korra. The Avatar wrapped an arm around her.

"You know the others are going to tease us if I don't I show up in the island tonight,"

"Don't they already do that?" Asami laughed lightly.

"I guess they do," She hugged Asami a bit closer, closing her eyes. Asami pecked her cheek and let her eyes drift shut.

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>This is probably my favorite chapter for snapshots yet.<p>

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	5. The Purple Pentapus

This idea evolved from Bolin and Opal going on a double date with Korra and Asami.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing tonight?" Bolin asked sitting down in front of Asami and Korra.<p>

"Nothing really," Korra said.

"Great! Opal and I and are going to the Purple Pentapus. You should come with us,"

"What's the Purple Pentapus?"

"It's a jazz club," Asami said.

"It's the best. Everyone goes there to dance. The music is great."

"How come I've never hear of it?"

"Probably because it opened three years ago, while you were in the south," Bolin said.

"Thanks for the offer Bo, but there are some reports I want to finish,"

"Asami, you work all day. You can take a break," Korra said.

"The city isn't going to fix itself,"

"No, but you're not the only one working on it. One night won't make everything come a grinding halt. Besides, I really haven't taking any time for yourself since the Fire Nation Gala,"

Asami smirked, "Really? Because I can think of a few moments where you were quiet the distraction."

Korra blushed slightly and jabbed her playfully, "Shh. I'm going to keep bugging you until you say yes,"

Asami let out a breath through her nose, "Fine. One night,"

"Yes!" Korra and Bolin high fived.

"I'd better head home to change then," Asami said standing, glancing at the time, "Why don't I pick you guys up at the docks for say 7,"

"Sounds good," Bolin nodded.

"Don't you have clothes here?"

Asami had been staying on the island at Korra's insistence since the attack at President Raiko's offices.

"I only have work clothes, and casual. Nothing really suitable for a night out on town,"

Korra opened her mouth to offer to go with Asami but the older woman guessed her train of thought and said, "I'll be fine Korra,"

"I know but-"

Asami cut her off with a kiss, "I'll be fine, its only a drive home,"

Korra sighed, "Alright. I'll see in a little bit,"

"Mm-mh," Asami nodded and left with a wave and smile.

"Aww, you two are so cute," Bolin gushed.

Korra blushed and threw some water at the earthbender.

"Hey! I'd already done my hair,"

"Sorry," Korra smirked getting up to go get ready.

An hour and half later a dappered up Bolin almost ran into Mako as he left his room.

"Talk about being dressed to nines," Mako smiled. Bolin was wearing a light green waistcoat, with a white shirt and brown dress pants.

"Going somewhere with Opal?"

"And Korra and Asami,"

"Oh,"

"Yeah, we're heading to the Purple Pentapus. Why don't you come with?" Bolin grinned, "Cut loose after hitting the beat,"

"Maybe another time. I'm tried, and just want to grab dinner and hit my bed,"

"Mako," Bolin grabbed his arm as he moved to step away, "It isn't because Korra and Asami are coming too?"

"What? No," Mako shook his head.

Bolin raised an eyebrow

"Really, I just don't want to be the third wheel on a date with my little brother. Or in this case a fifth wheel,"

"Oh come on," Bolin punched him playfully, "I'm sure there'll some single ladies at the club,"

"Another night,"

"Bro,"

"I said another night,"

"I'm holding you to that,"

"I'm sure you will," Mako snorted in amusement, "Have fun,"

"Thanks, I'll see you later," Bolin ran off to meet Opal and Korra by the docks.

"Bolin, come on," Opal called when they saw him. They were already on the boat. "You said Asami was meeting us at 7 right? It's quarter to,"

"Relax, the ferry takes ten minutes on a slow day," Bolin said as he walked onto the boat. "Wow, Opal, you look great," He took her hand spinning her around, making the edges of her yellow dress flare out by the knees. The white and yellow feather in her headband fluttered with the spin. She giggled as he released her.

"You don't look too bad yourself."

"Is that everyone?" A deckhand asked.

"Yeah, we can leave," Bolin said.

"So tell me about this place, the Purple Pentapus."

"Since it opened it's become the best known Jazz club in the city." Opal said.

"Mako and I went once when it just opened, before I started working…with Kuvira," Boliin hesitated for a second glancing at Opal, gauging her reaction at the reminder. She smile dipped slightly but other than she didn't show any signs of being upset.

"And a couple of the airbender and I have been there a few times," Opal said.

"Tenzin let you go to a Jazz club?" Korra's eyes shot up in surprise.

"He may not have exactly known where we were going," Opal smiled mischievously.

Korra laughed, "That's a good one,"

"It's not like we had anything to drink. We may be monks but that doesn't mean we can't dance,"

"Hey, from what I know Aang loved to dance and the original air nomads were pretty musical. Tenzin would probably be a little mad if he found out but he'd get over it once he knew you just went to have fun,"

"Yeah, you're probably right, but still let's keep it between us,"

"My lips are sealed," Korra smirked, "Why is it called the Purple Pentapus?"

Opal and Bolin shrugged, "Don't know."

"It doesn't really make you think of jazz when you hear the name,"

"Maybe you'll get to meet the owner and ask him."

The ferry arrive at the docks in Republic City and the three got off.

"What time can we expect you back?" The captain asked.

"Don't worry about us. Go home, we can take the ferry back,"

"Are you sure? You'll steer the boat?"

"Yeah, Asami will be with us, and she can drive anything."

"If you're sure then. I hope you have a good night,"

"We plan to," Bolin grinned waving good bye.

"I see Asami," Opal pointed.

The engineer was parked not far away, waving to get their attention. Korra stopped in her tracks when she saw her. She was wearing a sleeveless dress, not unlike Opal's, but hers was longer, the light fabric stopping an inch or two above her ankles.

Opal and Bolin chuckled quietly at Korra as they got in the back of the sato-mobile.

"Something wrong Korra?" Asami asked with a smile.

Korra swallowed drily, "You look..uh…"

"Snazzy?"

"Shut up," Korra blushed, "Why do you love to torture me?"

"I won't say I love it," Asami smirked a bit more, "But it is fun to see your reactions,"

Korra snorted, getting into the car, "You're not kidding anyone. You love to make me blush,"

"Maybe a little,"

Asami started the car giving Korra a playful wink before she put the vehicle in gear. Bolin and Opal cover their mouths to stop their giggles from escaping. Korra made a point of looking the other away so they couldn't see her cheeks.

When they arrived there was a line of people curving around the building.

"I didn't think it would be this busy," Opal said as they got out the car, Asami handing her keys to the valet.

"Don't worry, you're with me," Bolin said straightening his waistcoat, "We won't have to worry about any lines," He walked up to the bouncer.

"This should be good," Opal crossed her arms, trying not smirk too much. They watched him strike up a conversation with the large man.

"Do you think they'll let him in?" Korra asked.

"BUT I'M NUTUK! YOU HAVE TO LET ME IN!"

The three girls sighed.

"Let's stop this before it gets out of hand," Asami walked forward placing a hand on Bolin's shoulder before he could got into another outburst.

"Hi there," Asami smiled sweetly, "I was wondering if my friends and I could go in,"

"Oh Ms. Sato, is he with you?"

"Yes, the four of us," She indicated to Korra and Opal. His eyes when wide when he saw Korra.

"Of course, any friends of the avatar's and yours are welcome here," He held the door open for them.

Bolin pouted. "Wait, how come he knows them but not me,"

"Nutuk was three years ago,"

"But that's not the only thing I'm famous for."

"Korra and Asami just have been in the headlines a lot, with the repair of the city."

"Yeah, but still," His shoulders slumped.

Opal kisses his cheek, "Come you big baby, let's go dance,"

"Alright," He was still a bit pouty when they went inside but a few minutes dancing with Opal changed that. The music was upbeat a lively, prefect for fast paced dancing, swinging and spinning. Asami pulled a reluctant Korra out to dance. She was a bit awkward at first but she fell into the swing of things quickly, laughing as she watched Asami spin around, the edges of her dress splaying out and her hair messily framing her face.

"Let's take a break," Bolin called to them eventually, "Get some drinks,"

They both nodded following him and Opal towards the bar. Korra put one arm around Asami's waist, pulling her closer as they walked. Asami smiled, but didn't comment.

The bartender was as entertaining as the music. He was a metalbender and he was using his skills to mix the drinks without even touching the shakers. He'd add the spirts and other ingredients to the shakers and use his bending to lift them into the air and toss them around.

"That's so cool," Bolin was impressed.

"Thank you sir," The man smiled and nodded, "It's a little trick I've master over the years," His eyes fell on Korra, "Avatar Korra, my guys said you were here. It's a pleasure to have you in my club,"

"This is your club?" Asami asked.

"Technically it's mine and my sister's. She handles the business side of things, and I run the show here," He flipped in the shaker he was suspending once more before pouring out a reddish drink into a glass, "One dragon's breath," He said passing the glass down the bar to a man.

"You can call me Greko. What can get you all?" He asked.

"I'll have a bender royal," Bolin said.

"Just some juice for me, whatever you have"

"That's no fun," Greko smiled a bit.

"I don't drink,"

"Alright. I'll tell you what, I'll mix you up an ember sunset, which is basically the house fruit punch, some bitters and gin, but I'll leave out the gin,"

"Sounds great," Opal smiled.

"And for you ladies?"

"A Champagne cocktail," Asami said.

"Um…I'm not sure," Korra shrugged.

"She'll have a Fallen Spirit," Asami answered.

"I will?"

"You will,"

"Good choice," Greko got busy mixing the drinks, presenting Opal with a red and yellow drink first and then Bolin one that was dark brown, in highball and lowball glasses receptivity. Then he mixed Korra's, pouring out a cream-beige colored drink into a martini glass, topping it with a sprig of mint. "Your Fallen Spirit, Avatar,"

"Are you sure about this?"

"You'll like it,"

"Okay," Korra took the drinking, sipping it cautiously. She paused for a moment before having another. A grin broke out on her face.

"Told you'd like it," Asami laughed as she accepted a champagne glass filled with the sparkling liquid with a lemon twist and bitters infused sugar cube at the bottom of the glass.

"I'm glad you like it," Greko smiled, "If you all need anything again just ask,"

"Actually, I want to know, why'd you call this place the Purple Pentatus?" Korra asked.

Greko laughed, "Funny you of all people should ask that,"

"Really? Why me?"

"Because it's because of your past life that sis and I gave it that name,"

"Aang?" Opal asked.

"Yeah, you ever heard of Pentapox?"

"No, but it sounds like a bad rash," Bolin said.

"Back during the 100 year war, when the Fire Nation captured Omashu Avatar Aang and his friends came up with the idea to use the pentapus to help the citizens escape. The little suckers made it look like everyone had a disease and they convinced the Fire Nation occupants that is very contagious and very deathly. They just let everyone walk out of the city. My grandparents were some of the citizens who escaped that day. After the war ended and Lord Zuko and Avatar Aang established the United Republic they moved here and had my ma. Growing up they'd always tell sis and I that story, so when we opened this place we names in the Purple Pentapus in honor of them."

"That's really sweet," Opal said.

"I never heard that story from the war," Bolin said.

"Me either," Korra said.

When they finished their first round of drinks Greko placed another around round before them without any prompting.

The band changed songs and Opal's head turned. "Oh I love this song," She grabbed Bolin's hand, "Come on,"

"Whoa, wait," He knocked back the rest of his drink and placed the glass on the counter before following Opal to the dance floor.

"Do you want to dance again?" Korra asked.

"I'm still catching my breath from the first bout," Asami smiled, "But I am glad you made me come out tonight,"

"I'm glad you're glad. You work too hard,"

"Most of the time it's trying to fix messes you've made," Asami smirking taking a sip of her drink.

Korra hit her playfully, "Ha-ha," she said drily, "I recall you helping to make the _mess_ too,"

"No, I'm sure I helped stop the giant thing making the mess,"

"Okay, so now it's the mecha that made the mess?"

"You did contribute to it,"

Korra laughed, "I hate you,"

"Sure you do,"

"Hey! Greko!" A young man called out from the other end of the bar.

Greko raised a hand in acknowledgment, "I'll be right with you Anyun. If you ladies will excuse me," He inclined his head politely as he took his leave.

"Well, I'm sorry you end up cleaning up my messes,"

"I hope it isn't going to become a pattern,"

"I do leave clothes laying around sometimes, so if you don't like a messy room you might end up cleaning up a few more of my messes,"

"And why would your clothes end up laying around in my room, Korra?"

"I don't know Asami, you're the one ordering drinks for me,"

Asami laughed, leaning into Korra. Korra placed one hand on her waist, her eyes closing as the scent of jasmine lingered into the air.

"What do you say we fine somewhere more private?" Asami's voice was low, and husky. Korra's breathing hitched, but before she could reply Greko returned to their end of the bar.

"Another drink Avatar?" He asked.

Korra took a second to reply, still trying to get Asami's voice to stop ringing in her mind. "Uh, sure,"

He started mixing her drink, "And you Ms. Sato?"

"No thank you,"

Korra ached an eyebrow her and leaned over to whisper in her ear, "You aren't trying to be me drunk so you can have your way with me,"

Asami chuckled lightly, "I'm driving remember." she trailed her fingers up Korra's arm teasingly, "besides I'm sure I don't need you drunk to have my way with you,"

Korra shivered slightly, her mind protesting when Asami leaned back. Her smirk was teasing and seductive. It was taking more willpower than Korra knew had to stop herself from kissing Asami right there and then.

Greko placed Korra's drink on the counter. Asami took it up, taking a sip before passing the glass to Korra.

"One more drop won't hurt,"

Korra's mouth was too dry to respond.

A man slumped up to the bar near them, "Hey barman, give m' an'ther scotch neat," He called.

"I think you've had enough bubby," Greko said, eyeing his composure.

"Come on, 'elp ah fella out."

"Why don't I call a cab for you sir?"

"Night'sstill young," His words slurred together, "I've got a 'ouple dances left in ma," He looked at Asami and smiled, "How 'bout it? What to take a spin around the dance floor?"

Korra pulled Asami to her.

"How about no?" Asami said.

"Aw, gorgeous, come on. Don't be soz stiff. Your friend won't mind, will ya?" He took a step towards them.

"Actually I will," Korra said, her voice taking a harsh tone. Asami placed a hand on the small of her back rubbing a small comforting circle.

"Kill joy," The man spat at her,

"You're so drunk you don't even know who I am,"

"Why should I? Gorgeous, you shouldn't be hanging with this buzz kill. I'm more fun,"

"Alright bubby that's enough," Greko signaled to someone, "Let's get you home,"

"Nah, don't wanna go homes, I wanna dance," He reached out for Asami.

The Avatar's fist slammed into his nose.

Korra grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, slamming his face on the counter, "You should know who I am," Korra said in a low voice, "And you should know I'm not just her friend,"

"Gah! Lady, my arm! You're going to rip out my arm,"

"Don't give me ideas,"

"Korra," Asami placed a hand on her shoulder lightly.

"Avatar, we can handle it from here," Someone said. It was one of the bouncers for the club. He and another one grabbed the drunk man's arms. Korra let go allowing them to take over. He pulled him up, holding him firm as he tried to break free. Blood was trickling from his nose.

"Let go," He struggled.

"Get him out of here," Greko said to the bouncers, "I'm sorry about that Avatar,"

"It's fine," Korra said looking at Asami, "Are you okay?"

Asami nodded, "Of course, he didn't even touch me,"

"What happened?" Bolin and Opal appeared next to them.

"A drunk tried get a dance"

"He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No, we're fine,"

"Do you want to go?" Opal asked.

Asami shook her head, "Let's not let it ruin the night,"

Greko gave them a booth to themselves, overlook the rest of the club and offered to cover their tab despite Asami protest at this.

"No, please. I feel responsible for this,"

Korra sighed leaning into Asami when he left, "I'm sorry,"

"For what?"

"Losing my temper,"

Asami kissed her cheek, "I was few seconds shy of punching him. You just beat me too it," Opal nugged Bolin and gestured for them to leave.

Korra smiled weaving their fingers together. Asami shifted closer, swing her legs over Korra's lap.

"Do you want to go dance? It'll take our minds off it,"

Korra shook her head, tucking it against Asami's neck, "I'd rather stay here with you,"

Asami smiled slightly, "Yeah, I'd like that,"

Asami ran her thumb over Korra's knuckles, playing with her fingers. Korra closed her eyes.

After a while Asami said "You know this is going to be in the tabloids,"

"Probably," Korra smirked, "Hopefully more of them will figure out we're dating now,"

"If you want them to find about us you could just kiss right now,"

"We can't make it too easy for them," Korra chuckled.

"No, we wouldn't want that," Asami brushed her nose against Korra's.

"Even though I really want to kiss you right now,"

They smiled at each other, "When we get back to the island,"

Korra slid one hand over Asami's hips and her back and Asami shivered at the touch.

"Guys, are you ready-"

"Yes!" Korra and Asami replied.

"…to leave…okay then," Opal blinked at the sudden response. "Alright, let's go. Because I think Bolin's ready to head home,"

Looking up Asami and Korra saw Bolin leaning against Opal.

"What happened?"

"I may have pulled something," He gave a laugh.

"Do you want help?" Korra asked.

"I'll be fine," Bolin waved her off.

As they exited the club a burst of flashes went off. Questions were tossed their way, so many at once it was impossible to discern what had come from where or even what was asked. They pushed through the crowds to the valet, who, thankfully didn't take long with the car.

"That was a night," Opal said when they left the crowds behind and were driving through the empty streets. She pulled the headband from her hair rubbing her scalp.

"It was fun, you know aside from that one guy and me pulling a muscle in the end,"

"Not bad for a double date," Korra said, "We should definitely do it again,"

"Yeah, it's great having another couple to hang out with," Opal said, "We only really had Kai and Jinora before, and there's a limit to the things they can do since they're younger."

"And Tenzin doesn't let them go out much on dates, even group ones,"

They arrived at the docks and got on the boat.

"You know we really should get a smaller boat for when only few of us have to get the island," Asami said as she moved to the stern.

"That's not a bad idea," Bolin said as he eased himself against the railing off the port bow.

"Especially there are so many people coming and going these days," Opal said standing next to him.

"A speedboat would be a nice idea," Korra said and she opened the sails and bended a gust into them to get the ferry moving. She moved to stand next to Asami.

"I should have one laying around somewhere,"

"You just have a speedboat laying around,"

"Are you surprised?"

"Not really," She smirked kissing her neck.

Asami sucked in a breath. "Korra…"

"Mmh?"

"If you keep that up you're going to make me crash,"

"We're in a boat, and slow one at that, on open water. How could we possibly crash?"

"Keep doing that thing with your lips and you'll find out,"

"So?" Korra smirked against her skin, "Do you want me to stop? Or continue?"

Asami only let out a small whimper.

"I'll take that as continue,"

"Asami you know we're not heading towards the island," Bolin's voice interrupted them a few minutes later.

"I told you," Asami said.

"You didn't tell me to stop," Korra smirked leaning against the railing.

"I'll get you back later,"

"I look forward to it,"

* * *

><p>There may be an article written about this night. (And by may I mean will)<p>

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	6. Evening Stroll

Asami and Korra walked arm to arm, their hands brushing with every step. Korra glanced over her shoulder for a moment.

"You know there are guys with cameras following us,"

"I'm know," Asami smiled, "I'm not surprised."

"Do you want to ditch them?"

"They are persistent. It might not be that easy,"

Korra snorted, "You insult me," she put her arms around Asami's waist. Flashes of light went off but Korra and Asami were already gone, disappeared into the night sky.

Asami laughed as they landed some distance away, the winds slowing their decent.

"Not bad. We gave them the slip for now,"

"You doubted me,"

"Forgive me mighty Avatar, I had a fault in judgment,"

"I might forgive you, if I get a kiss," Korra tapped her cheek.

Asami smiled and pressed a lingering kiss to Korra's cheek. Korra giggled as Asami blew against her skin teasingly. Weaving their hands together she asked, "Shall we continue our walk?"

"After you,"

They walked through the park, passing the statue of Korra.

"I find it hilarious that Raiko felt so bad for banning me from the city that he commissioned that statue, and named the park after me,"

Asami let out a nervous chuckle.

"What?" Korra arched an eyebrow.

"He wasn't the one who commissioned it…or recommended the name change."

"Who then? Tenzin?"

"Ummm…"

Korra grinned knowingly, "Asami Sato, don't tell me this was your doing,"

Asami blushed, "I figured there should be a tribute to you in the city,"

Korra laughed, pulling her closer. "And it had nothing to do with the fact you missed me?"

"No," Asami said too quickly.

Korra laughed again, nuzzling her nose against Asami's neck and cheek, "That's so sweet,"

"You won't supposed to find it funny,"

"I don't," She said, even though she was still laughing. Asami huffed and pushed her away. Korra's eyes softened and she took Asami's hands in her own.

"I really do love it,"

"You're just staying that to pacify me,"

"I'm not." Korra gently pulled her closer so their foreheads were touching, "When I first heard about the changes to the park I was touched. But now I know it's from you, it means so much more,"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah,"

Korra kissed her tenderly, cupping her face in her hands. Asami wove her finger into Korra's hair, humming low in her throat. They pulled apart grinning.

"So, did you use a picture as reference? Or were you able to do that from memory?"

"I really hate you,"

"No you don't,"

"Shut up,"

"Make me,"

Asami did by pressing her lips to Korra's again.

* * *

><p>I'm posting this because I wanted to get a chapter of reading the headlines up today, but that's not going to happen, so have some short unfiltered fluff instead.<p>

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	7. The Avatar and her girlfriends

This is a short and fluffy piece I wrote.

* * *

><p>Asami heard the exuberant bark first, then saw the white blur hurtling towards her. Naga jumped up, licking her face. She laughed.<p>

"Hey girl, it's good to see you too," She nuzzled her nose against Naga's snout.

"What do I have to get some love like that?"

Asami smirked and turned to face Korra.

"You're not jealous of Naga are you?"

"No, not if I get a kiss,"

"So needy," Asami teased as she pulled Korra into her arms.

"Only when it comes to you," Korra grinned.

Asami giggled, leading forward and pecking Korra o the lips. Her nose wrinckled and she pulled back.

"You stink,"

Korra let out a huff of disbelief, "Well, I love you too,"

"Were you working out?"

"I was helping the airbenders with some training," Korra pulls up her collar and gave it a quick sniff, "Okay, you have a point, I need a shower,"

"A long one,"

Korra hit her playfully, "You're so mean,"

"I love you too,"

Korra smirked and put her hands on Asami's hips, "Do you want to join me?"

She expected Asami to blush and stutter, so she was thrown for a loop when she grinned and leaned forward, pressing against her.

"I'd love too," Her voice was sinfully low and sweet.

Korra's voice hitched up as she tried to speak, "W-wait, what?"

"You asked me to accompany you in the shower," She was leaning towards Korra, so their lips barely brushed with each word she said. She trailed her hands down Korra's arms and back.

Red bloomed across the Avatar's cheeks, "I didn't think you'd say yes," She practically squeaked.

"Well, I did," She smirked seductively, "…so?"

Korra's breathing quickened as Asami's hands slipped under her shirt, her eyes fluttering closed as Asami's fingers drew lazy patterns across her skin.

"Asami…"

"Mmm?" Asami's lips dipped to her neck.

Korra bit her lips…and then Asami was gone.

"Oh spirits, I was going to tease you, but you really need a shower,"

Korra's eyes snapped open, "All of that was a tease?"

"Yeah." Asami smirked.

"I'm going to get you for that Sato,"

"Oh? And how do you plan on going that?"

Korra grinned wickedly, "I'm going to hug you,"

Asami's brows arched in confusion for a moment before the realization, "No, Korra…" She backed away slowly.

"What's wrong? You were willing to join me in the shower a few minutes ago," Korra moved towards her.

"Korra, stop, you were going to shower…go do that…don't even-ah!" She shrieked as Korra leapt at her. She darted around Naga. Korra laughed, running after her.

"Let me hug you,"

Asami shrieked again as Korra grabbed her from behind.

"Korra!"

The Avatar laughed triumphantly, nuzzling her face against Asami.

"Korra, let go." She laughed, "You're all sweaty,"

"I didn't think things like that would bother you,"

"It does you're when purposefully trying to get me sweaty," She held a hand over against Korra's face, holding her back from kissing her. They stumbled and fell back.

"Korra," Asami giggled as Korra's lips found her neck, "stop,"

"No,"

"Naga, help!"

The polar bear-dog jumped on top of the pair, licking Korra's face.

"You're supposed to be my dog, don't listen to her," Korra laughed as Naga nudged her.

"Naga likes me, don't you girl?"

She barked in response and both women laughed.

"Well she's always been a good judge of character," Korra sat up, patting Naga's neck. Asami sat up as well scratching her behind the ear. Naga panted and licked Asami.

Korra leaned forward to kiss Asami but she a finger on her lips, "Nuh-uh, go shower first,"

"But Asami,"

"I'm serious. I'm not going to kiss you until you do,"

Korra pouted.

"That's cute, but it won't work. Think of it as punishment for just now," She stood, "Let's go Naga."

Naga trotted happily after Asami.

"Naga, you're supposed to be on my side!"

* * *

><p>Nardragon~ until the next page.<p> 


	8. Nightmares and Fragments

I have some semi-angst/semi-fluff for you that I wanted to finish for OTP day (aka Valentines). But I'm glad it wasn't complete in time because I think it's better now that it would have been if I rushed to finish.

* * *

><p>Asami was sure she was the only one awake on Air Temple Island, so she was a bit surprised when she heard the padding of footsteps behind her. But then familiar arms encircled her waist.<p>

"…'Sami you work too hard," Korra mumbled against her back.

"Sorry, I'm re-planning the trolley system through one of the new sections." She was hunched over the table in the dining area, blue prints and papers scattered around her.

"Why do you have to re-plan it?"

"My initial calculations were off. The land is steeper than I factored in so I need to re-design the railing and cable layout."

Korra kissed the nape of her neck "It will still be there in the morning. Go to bed."

Asami smiled and placed one hand on Korra's arms, "I won't be able to sleep properly until I finish this."

"I'm going to talk to Bataar and Varicck about them helping to lighten your work load," Korra put her head on Asami's shoulder.

"You'll do no such thing," Asami said curtly, "They have both done more than was required of them,"

"So have you. Much more than you need too,"

"I just want to help Republic City get back to normal as soon as possible,"

"I know, but you're only human. You need sleep,"

"I'll go to bed as soon as I finish this,"

Korra nodded, tucking her head against Asami's neck.

"Aren't you going back to bed?" Asami asked when Korra didn't leave.

"When you finish,"

"I can hear the sleep in your voice. Go to bed,"

"When you finish,"

"Korra," She drew out the word, her tone holding mild reproach.

"Asami," The Avatar's own intonation matched Asami's, although the disapproval to her tone was a bit ruined by the tiredness coating her voice.

"You can be so stubborn,"

"Pot have you met Kettle?" Korra quipped.

Asami sighed but didn't respond, instead savoring Korra's warmth. It wasn't long before Korra slumped sideways, laying on the floor.

"Korra?"

She was asleep. Asami sighed and tried to get her to go bed again. She still obstinately refused even in her semi-conscious state. Asami got a pillow to place under her head before returning to her work.

Her sketching was disrupted but low muttering. Looking over at Korra she frowned. The younger girl's face was tense, her eyebrows furrowed and twitching slightly. Her fist her clenched so tight her knuckles had gone pale.

"Korra?" Asami reached out, placing a hand on her shoulder. The reaction was instant. A hand cut the air so fast if Asami had been an inch or two closer she would have received the blow full on. A gust hit her, the pressure of the air forcing her eyes shut and sending all the papers scattering.

In the second her eyes were shut a hand gripped her wrist, like a vice. Heat seared her skin and then was gone, all before she could open her eyes.

When she did Korra was backing away from her, her eyes wide and glassy.

"Asami…I…" Her eyes darted between the paper still settling to the ground and Asami's wrist.

There was red ring around her wrist were Korra's fingers had lain and a faint stinging that danced over the area. Asami was sure if her hand had remained there a second longer she'd have burns.

"Korra,"

"I'm going for some air," Korra got up, walking from the room before Asami could say anything else. She gathered her papers before following, giving Korra some time.

When she did go outside she found her at the pavilion.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"We're going to talk about it even if I say no aren't we,"

"No," Asami put her hand on Korra's shoulder, "Only if you want to,"

Korra didn't look at Asami and for a long moment she was quiet.

"When I left home to come back to city I almost made it to the island but I started to see…myself…in the Avatar state when I was fight Zaheer. I knew she wasn't real, but somehow she felt real. It felt like she could really hurt me. I had nightmares for months, but then Toph helped me and after I fought Kuvira I didn't see her anymore and I haven't had any nightmares…until just now."

"It's okay. These things don't go away all at once."

"I know…only this time she didn't come after me." She looked down, "She attacked you, and there wasn't anything I could do to stop her,"

"Korra," Asami brushes her fingers against Korra's jaw, gently turning her head, "Hey look at me,"

Korra looked into the crystal jade irises.

"I'm right here, aren't I?"

"I know…"

"It was just a nightmare." Asami pressed her lips to her cheek in a light, lingering kiss. She wove one hand in Korra's hair, the other resting at the small of her back, hugging her close.

Korra let out a shaky breath, wrapping her arms around Asami's frame. Her hands gripped the back of Asami's jacket, holding her like she was her tether.

"But it wasn't. I woke up and-"

"Hey, if you woke me up suddenly there's a good chance I'd punch you in the nose,"

Korra smiled despite herself. She moved Asami's hand from her hair, brushing her lips over her wrist. After a few seconds her smile fell and she took a step back.

Korra's voice was low "Why do you want to be with me?"

"Where did that come from?" Asami was genuinely surprised.

"You've seen me broken. Why do you want to be with me, even after you've seen me in the depths of that darkness?"

Asami took a slow breath, "Korra, I cared about before you were poisoned. While you were gone I wished and hoped everyday that you'd get better, that you would come back to me. And you did, you healed and you came back."

"But I'm not the same person I was,"

"None of us are same people we were three years ago,"

"I may have healed but I'm not whole. Not yet. That nightmare made me realize that,"

"And that's okay. You're still healing. I love you regardless. In case you've forgotten you've seen me at some pretty low points too and you still love me,"

"You were always able to keep your head up, not matter what you went through. When I broke I was shattered,"

"And you put yourself back together,"

"But I'm still missing pieces."

"You'll find them again. I believe you will,"

"That makes one of us…Asami, what if I'm never completely whole again? What if I never find those fragments?"

Asami lifted Korra's hand in hers, placing their palms together. "You will, I know you will,"

Korra opened her mouth to counter, but Asami put a finger on her lips "And if you don't then you can have some of mine,"

Korra looked at her curiously, "What do you mean?"

"We've both been clipped and shattered. And we've both put ourselves back together, even if we may be missing a piece here and there. We can help each other find those missing pieces. And if we never find them, well, there are more than enough pieces between the two of us to make one whole," Asami wove their fingers together, "We will make each other complete,"

Korra smiled and leaned her forehead against Asami, "You are amazing,"

"Not as amazing as my girlfriend," Asami kissed her softly, "I love you,"

"I love you more,"

"I love you most,"

"I love you the most…est,"

Asami laughed, "That's not even a word,"

"So?"

Asami laughed again, hugging her. Korra tugged her head against Asami's neck.

"Will stay with me tonight?" She asked softly.

Asami kissed her temple "Tonight, tomorrow, always, if you want me to."

* * *

><p>Man, my OTP's make me so sappy.<p>

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	9. Home Discussion

I'm kind of regretting making the decision to name each chapter. I mean, what do I call it when it's basically plotless fluff.

* * *

><p>Korra frowned slightly when they didn't make the turn to head towards the docks.<p>

"Hey, I thought we were heading home?" She looked over at Asami in the driver's seat.

"I want to pass by my place and grab a few things, we won't be long,"

"Okay, sure,"

They drove to the Sato estate, waving to a few of Bolin's and Mako's cousins who were playing the yard.

"How'd you manage three years sharing your place with them? I mean they're not bad or anything, and I know your place if huge but…"

Asami chuckled, "I actually didn't spend much time home. Most of the time I was at work so I really was only here to sleep. And that didn't even happen too often."

"You didn't sleep?"

"I made a point to throw myself into my work, so I pulled all-nighters a lot…probably too much, sometimes I'd sleep at the office and a few times I'd stay with Tenzin, normally at Pema's insistence." She parked outside the front door. "Come on, I'll only be a few minutes,"

Korra jumped out of the car, following Asami up the stairs and into the foyer.

"Hey Asami, Avatar,"

"Hi Tu, you can just call me Korra,"

"You haven't been home much,"

"Yeah, it's easier to stay on the island since Bataar is there too we can get work done,"

"You staying here tonight?" Tu asked. His sister was with him and she was smirking slightly.

"No, I'm just grabbing some things,"

"You know people will talk, say you don't spend any time in your own bed. What do you think they say about the fact you've been spending all your nights at Air Temple Island."

"Meng-Meng, hey," Chu jabbed her.

"Ow!"

"I don't know what _they'll_ say," Asami replied smoothly, "But I can insinuate, and I'm sure my assumptions would be mostly correct but I really don't give a hog monkey's behind about what they think I'm doing."

Tu grinned as Meng-Meng 'humf'-ed and walked away.

"Well done, it's not just anyone who can make her just walk away like that,"

"I grew up in the public eye, I've learnt to ignore the things people say about me,"

Tu fell into the step with her and Korra as they went up the stairs, "So we've heard things in Ba Sing Se are finally settling down. Dad, my brother and I are planning to go back to check out things first hand and see what happened to our place. With luck we'll be out of your hair early next year,"

"You don't have to hurry to leave. I don't mind having you here,"

"I know, but we can't just live here forever."

"When are you planning on going to check things out?"

"In a week or two. Chow Jr. is trying to get in contact with an old friend over there, so we'll at least have a place to sleep while were there,"

Korra and Asami shared a look and then Korra said, "You might want to wait until after the 6th of November,"

"Uh…okay…why?"

"You don't know about the charity game? Mako and Bolin haven't mentioned it to you?"

"What charity game? For what?"

"The Fire Ferrets are playing. I know Mako and Bolin would love it for you to be there,"

"You're competing again?"

"Just for the charity matches, it was Asami's idea really."

"That is great! Everyone will be so excited! I've got to go tell everyone! HEY! GUYS!" Tu ran back down the stairs, "Mom! Dad! Grandma! Little T! Big T!" He disappeared calling the names of his many, many family members.

Korra and Asami chuckled softly, continuing up the stairs. Asami lead the way into an office, the desk was covered with papers and books. The shelves were half filled with books, half filled with tools and there were small mechanical pieces laying around.

"I really need to clean up," Asami sighed, stepping over a small engine.

"Wow, is this your office or workshop?"

"Both. Any project that's light enough for me a carry up the stairs normally ends up in here. I like to thinker when I can't sleep and it's easier to come here than to go downstairs,"

"Your room is close?"

"Through that door,"

"I've never seen your room," Korra looked at the door and then back, "Is it alright if I…"

Asami smiled, "Go ahead, I don't mind,"

Korra grinned and ran into the room. She was met a beautiful furnished room, with matching dark wood pieces. Ornate glass double doors lead out to a balcony. On the walls were various pictures of Republic City, areas Korra knew Asami had helped redesign while she was away. She smiled at a picture of team Avatar, standing on the top deck of Asami's airship. They'd taken it a few days after they'd set out to look for airbenders. It show the four of them, Bolin with one hand around Mako's shoulder, the other reaching around Korra's and Asami's, squishing them together.

Korra smiled sweetly at the picture for a few moments before the bed caught her eyes. Smirking she took a running leap into the four-poster bed, snuggling into the sheets. She closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. Asami's scent was everywhere.

"Okay, this bed is too comfy to not sleep in," Korra called. She heard Asami chuckle.

"I thought you wanted to stay on the island so we could be close,"

"Why don't I stay here? You have enough space, don't you?"

"I can't tell if you're joking or being serious,"

Korra sat up, looking at Asami standing in the doorway. She blushed a bit, scratching her nose. "Well, it's not like you'd be cramped"

Asami moved to sit on the edge of the bed, "Korra, do you want to move in?"

"Do you want me to move in?"

"Well, if you're going to move it then I'd have to kind of move in too. Its house but I'm not really sure if you can say I'm living here. I can't even remember the last time I had a meal here,"

"That didn't answer my question,"

"You answered my question with a question,"

"But you spend most nights on the island anyway, so it's kind of like we're living together anyway,"

"Yeah, but I have my own room there,"

"I could stay in my own room here,"

"If you're going to move in here I wouldn't want you have your own room,"

Both of them blushed, "Oh…" Korra said simply.

"I didn't mean…uh…I…" Asami took a breath, "What I meant is, what's the point of you moving in here if we're just going to do the same thing we're doing now?"

"I was just talking in random. I didn't mean anything. Just forget I mentioned anything," She moved to get up Asami placed a hand over hers.

"Korra," She said gently, "You have to know how I feel about you,"

"I do,"

"Then you know how much I love you." Asami placed a hand on Korra's cheek, bringing their foreheads together, "It's not that I don't want to live with you or… do other things. I don't want to rush into anything and risk this, you mean too much to me,"

Korra shook her head, "I don't want to rush either." She kissed Asami softly, "I was thinking out loud. I really didn't mean anything."

"It's okay, I'm glad we can talk about it,"

Korra smiled pulling Asami back so they were both laying on the bed, "But seriously why would you want to stay on the island with those newspaper thin mattresses when you have this?"

Asami giggled and kissed Korra's nose, "Maybe there's another reason I want to stay there, and it has nothing to do with the bedding,"

"It's the food isn't it? For a diet lacking meat air nomads can really cook,"

Asami laughed, rolling her eyes, "Yep, that's why. The food,"

"I knew it,"

The both giggled.

Asami kissed Korra's brow "I love you,"

"Love your more,"

"I love you the most,"

"Love you the most-est,"

"That's still not a word,"

"I still don't care,"

* * *

><p>Nardragon~ until the next page.<p> 


	10. Charity Matches

I wanted to upload this and Shiro's commentary at the same time. But I haven't finished that yet, and I figure you've waited long enough for these matches.

* * *

><p>"Meelo, careful with the banner," Kai called.<p>

"You guys are taking too long," Meelo cried, leaping over the crowds and jumping off walls. Gathered up in his hands was a larger banner.

"We worked two days on that Meelo!" Ikki yelled, "If you rip it I will make you regret it!"

"We're going for snacks!" Wing called, he and his brother pushing through the crowds.

"Ikki and I poured out artists souls into that. Don't just carry it around like it's dirty laundry," Huan cried.

Meelo leapt up the ceiling, grabbing onto the chandelier of the entrance hall, "I helped with it too,"

"Meelo, get down from there," Pema called, "Would you hold him for a minute?" She handed Rohan to Lin before the chief could respond and disappeared into the crowds trying to get Meelo.

She held him away from her body like he could explode at any moment. She glared at her sister, "Remind me again how you convinced me to come tonight?"

Su laughed, "It will be fun,"

"So far this _fun_ you've promised hasn't appeared," She muttered, unceremoniously handing Rohan to Bataar, "Here you've had more experience with these things. You had five of them."

Rohan looked at Bataar for a second and then grabbed his glasses off his face.

"Be careful with those,"

"They won't kidding when they said it was sold out," Opal stumbled into Jinora as someone pushed her from behind.

"It's packed," She grabbed her arm to steady her, "I was hoping we'd be able to see them before the matches."

"You wished them good luck before they left," Su said, placing a hand on both girls' shoulders, "I'm sure they're busy getting ready. Let's head to our seats, we'll see them after."

"Okay sure,"

They made their way to their seats. Kai had gotten Meelo down from the ceiling. Huan was meticulously examining the banner for any flaws.

"Where's Asami?" Meelo asked, "She's supposed to sit with us,"

"Probably helping with something. She organised the event after-all," Jinora said.

* * *

><p>At that moment Asami walked into the waiting area where the Fire Ferrets and Platypus Bears were waiting to head out the ring. The Platypus Bears were in a little group, discussing something, while Mako, Bolin and Korra were putting on the last of their gear.<p>

"You all ready?" She asked her friends.

"Definitely," Bolin punched the air, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"I'd forgotten how excited I used to get before a match," Korra smirked.

Asami smiled, "I just want to wish you good luck before they start,"

"Thanks," Mako said.

"Is our family here yet? What about Opal and the others?"

"I haven't seen them. But I'm sure they are,"

There was ten minute warning, asking spectators to find their seats.

"I should go, I'll see you after your first match,"

She left with a quick wave. A few minutes later Shiro Shinobi's voice came on, drawing all six of the benders to the banister.

"_Good Evening _Republic City! I hope you're really for some excitement because tonight's matches are expected to be a dozy. We have three teams all ranking in the top 5 overall in the league stats. And the returning favorites the Fire Ferrets!"

As Shinobi was talking Siku nudged Korra, "So…um…avatar, you and Sato are close right?"

"Asami? ...Yeah," Korra said curiously

"Think you could put in a good word for me. You know do a fellow water tribe a solid?"

Bolin snorted clapping a hand over his mouth. Mako smirked. His teammates face palmed. Korra frowned at him.

"I don't think you're Asami type." She said stiffly, moving away.

"Was it something I said?" He looked at the bending brothers. Bolin was still choking on his laughter.

"It was everything you said," Michi groaned.

"Man, I can't believe you just did that," Norio groaned.

"I'm going to take a wild guess here and say you don't read any tabloids," Mako said, amused.

"Not really, no. Half the time they have ridiculous made up stories."

"And the other half they have ridiculous true stories."

"What?"

"Idiot," Norio said, "The avatar and Sato are dating."

"What? But…what? But... but…they, they're into guys. Aren't they? You dated them!"

"Well they're also into girls, more specifically they're into each other," Bolin snickered.

He looked at Korra standing with her back to them, then to the four guys, then back at Korra and them back at the guys. "I did not see that coming."

"Don't worry I didn't either and I'm their best friend and it surprised me," Bolin laughed.

Mako looked at Norio and Michi, "You believed what was in the magazine about them,"

"But really," Michi admitted, "To a point I guess,"

"The way she acted just now, that was confirmation enough." Norio added.

"Oh no," Siku's eyes filled with horror, "If we end up facing you guys she's going to come after me,"

"No…" Mako started, he and Bolin sharing a look. He frowned saying, "Yeah, actually she might,"

Shiro just announced the teams and the Platypus Bears started waking out. Bolin clapped on Siku on the shoulder. "Don't worry, the worst she can do is send you into the water,"

Michi held his shoulder and steered him in the direction of the ring. The Ferrets lined up, pulling on their gear in anticipation.

The stadium erupted in applause as the platypus bears walked out on the other side the mongoose lizards strode out waving to the crowd.

"Ready?" Mako asked.

"Oh yeah," Korra and Bolin answered together.

The Wolfbats strutted to the ring and some flowers rained down from the crowd. Tahno caught one winking in the direction it came from. At least three girls fainted.

Korra gagged. "Argh. Please let us get to face them in the first round."

They stepped out into the walkway and the stadium erupted. Even with the crowd screaming, louder still was the noise coming from two private boxes. Banners waved from both. One was black, with 'Go! Fire Ferrets! Go!' painted in red, along with their flaming Pabu logo painted on either end of the banner. Jinora, Opal, the twins and Ikki were holding it up, screaming at the top of their lungs. Meelo was standing on the railing shouting loud enough that they could just make out his voice, even if the words were lost in the din. Tenzin was holding on to the back of his shirt, also yelling. But Korra, Bolin and Mako knew he more likely yelling at his son, than for them.

In the booth right next to them there was another banner, this one much different. Korra broke into laughter, while Mako and Bolin paled.

"Is that word supposed to be Ferrets?" Bolin asked.

"I would think so," Korra held her sides as she laughed.

"I think they tried to draw the three of us," Mako covered his eyes. On their family's banner there were three stick figures, in green, red and blue.

"Wait?" Korra squinted, "Is that a bed sheet?"

"I think it is." Bolin squinted too.

"They stole one of Asami bed sheets!" Mako groaned, "I can't believe them,"

"Oh come on," Korra clapped both boys on the back, "It's sweet. And it's not really like Asami will miss a bed sheet,"

"I guess, I just wish they'd used cloth or something,"

"And legible handwriting," Bolin added.

Korra chuckled again as they stepped onto the ring. The other teams were waving to the crowd. They did the same as an official, carrying a box, ran out to join them. He bowed and introduced himself as Lee.

"This is how we'll decide the match ups," He held the box with four sticks upright in it. "The sticks are labeled," he explained one to four. "What number you pull will decide who you face for the first round."

"Sounds simple enough." Yasu said.

"Captains please take one." Lee said.

Tahno stepped forward first, pulling the stick marked with 3. Yasu pulled next drawing 1. Mako moved forward hand switching between the two remaining sticks. He choose and pulled it up. It was marked 2. He and Yasu exchanged curt nods.

"I wonder what number we will get." Michi joked pulling the last stick, "Oh hey. Four."

"So the Fire Ferrets and Mongoose Lizards are going first, if you could please wait in the players' area," Lee said to the others.

"You better not lose avatar. I want the satisfaction of knocking you in the water myself."

"Don't make me regret giving you your bending back."

The crowd was deafening as the two teams lined up. The bell sounded and the first attacks collided in mid-air. Yoshi went after Korra right away, slugging two disks at her. Bolin blocked with his own disk, allowing Korra to counter. She sent Yoshi stumbling back a zone. Yasu landed a hit on Mako, followed quickly by an attack from Taro, knocking him off his feet.

Korra threw a jet of water at Yasu, forcing her into a defensive position. Bolin threw two disk at once, hitting Taro and Yoshi. Mako, back on his feet, threw a fire ball at Yoshi, sending him into zone three. Taro blocked one of Bolin's disk and used his own disk to knock Bolin into zone two.

Korra covered, knocking Taro back a zone as well. Bolin curved a disk around Mako, hitting Yasu, and his brother landed a fire ball to the chest, pushed her back next to Taro.

Korra and Bolin used a combo to knock Yoshi into the water. Taro hit Korra right in the chest sending her rolling back a zone. Mako threw three quick punches knocking the water bended into zone three and then over the side. Yasu wasn't giving up however. She threw a furious fire ball that knocked Mako off his feet, and then another at Bolin. He ducked out of the way, bending a disk low, hitting her foot and throwing her off balance. Korra took advantage and sent her into zone three. Bolin launched a disk, but Yasu moved out of the way. Bolin had another disk at the ready, but he threw it a few seconds too late, the bell sounding before it landed.

The Ferrets grinned at each other, Korra helping Mako to his feet.

"Not bad for three years out the ring," He said.

"Not bad at all," Bolin agreed.

"But, are you okay? It looked like you hesitated on that last attack," Mako said.

Bolin glanced at Yasu for a second and lowered his voice, "Okay, truth, I was aiming to let time run out at the end there,"

Korra and Mako exchanged a look, "Why?"

"I didn't want to end the match so quickly. This isn't the tournament where we have to win. We're here to play for them," He indicated to the crowd, "They probably don't want the match to end in the first round. I'm not holding back if that's what you're thinking. That won't be fair to the Mongoose Lizards. But I'm trying to give the best show possible,"

"He is defiantly the actor of our group," Korra smirked.

"That's very cool little brother, to think about the crowd like that,"

"I try," Bolin rubbed his nose.

Taro and Yoshi got back in the ring and the second round started. The Mongoose Lizards went all out from the start, using a unison attack to force Korra back a zone right away. Mako and Bolin countered, using their own combo to break the Lizard's rhythm. Taro knocked Bolin off his feet, but Korra blocked Yoshi's attempt to push him back. She hit his chest, making him stumble. Bolin, still on the ground, bent a disk up, hitting Yoshi and knocking him back two zones with the one hit.

Taro and Yasu were focusing attacks on Mako. He dodged most, but Yasu landed a hit that forced him into the corner. Korra threw a jet of water at her. She blocked. Her fire ball turned the water to steam. Bolin used the little cover to land two quick earth disks. Yasu fell backwards into zone three.

Taro fought viciously to hold on to zone one. Block and dodging everything they threw at him. Yasu and Yoshi attacked from behind him, trying to force the Ferrets back. But the bell sounded before they could gain any more ground. With Mako and Bolin still in zone one they took the second round.

"Man, unless we get a triple knock out we're going to lose," Taro said. Yoshi hit him in the back.

"Come on, we're not giving up yet,"

"We're not going to make it easy on you," Bolin said.

"Likewise."

The third round started. Korra came out with a powerful jet of water. Sending it diagonally across the ring it hit both Taro and Yasu, causing them trip into each other. Mako and Bolin lined hit attacks to knock them back, but Yoshi blocked both, launching a disk at Bolin. It caught him in the arm, stopping his next attack. Taro, back on his feet, used a jet of water to knock him back a zone.

Yasu and Mako were going head to head, fireball to fire ball. Yoshi hit him on the chest and Yasu knocked him back two zones with a quick string of hits. Korra jumped in their path way before she could knock him into the water. The fire bender turned her attention to the avatar, she and Yoshi attacking together. Mako launched a jump kick from two zones back that caught Yoshi, knocking him back a zone.

But Taro took advantage of the moment he was in the air to hit him, sending him into the water.

"Mako!" Bolin cried, turning his attention to Taro. With three earth disks he forced him into zone two. Taro and Yoshi ganged up on him. Korra and Yasu were facing off, water to fire. Korra cleverly faked Yasu out, forcing her to dodge. Instead of hitting Yasu to water hit Yoshi making him roll off the back.

Yasu attacked, hitting her on the chest. She pushed Korra back enough that her back foot slid over the line, with seconds left in the match.

"It's a tie!" Shiro's voice rang out. Taro sighed.

"Yeah, but that's not good enough. There's no need for a tie breaker for a since you won the first two rounds,"

"Still, it was a good match," Bolin held out his hand.

"It was," He agreed, shaking his hand. Korra and Yasu shook hands as well.

"Do us a favor, if the Platypus Bears lose the their match make sure you sent the Wolfbats into the water,"

"I promise we will," Korra smirked.

As Korra and Bolin were walking off, the Platapus Bears were walking to the ring.

"Nice match," Siku said.

"Thanks, and good luck," Korra replied.

"You mean that?"

"Why won't I?"

"Because of what I said…before,"

Korra snickered, "If I wanted something to happen to you, I would do it myself."

Siku paled a bit.

"Go kick some of Wolfbat butt," Bolin said.

Mako was sitting on the bench, drying his hair, teasingly he said, "You just couldn't win without me, could you?"

Bolin punched his arm, "Very funny,"

"We won't the ones who got knocked out of the ring," Korra countered.

Mako laughed, "Point. You want to watch the match from here?"

"Nah, let's find the others, so we can get showered in congratulations from everyone," Korra grinned.

Bolin gave a knowing smirk, "Don't you mean so _you_ can showered in congratulations for _Asami?_" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Korra blushed faintly, "Hush up Bolin,"

The brothers chuckled as she stalked from the room. They found the box seats where everyone was. Mako and Bolin went to see their family first. When they opened the door there was tremendous roar and hands reach out, pulling them into the room. Korra laughed as she moved to the next door.

As she opened it she was greeted with a furious glare from Meelo.

"You call that a win! That was pathetic! I wanted to see a knock out,"

Korra grabbed his head under her arm, rubbing her knuckles into his hair, "I'd like to see you do a better job,"

"Where's Bolin?" Opal asked, "And Mako?"

"Next door," Korra gestured with her chin.

"That would explain the sudden cheer," Huan said.

"Nicely done by the way," Jinora said.

"Thank you. At least someone understands a win is a win," Korra rubbed Meelo's head a little harder.

"Ow! Ow! Okay, okay stop!" He pulled away from her, "You're going give me a bald spot,"

"Good thing you don't mind being bald," Asami ruffled his hair affectionately, making a blush bloom across his cheeks. She wrapped an arm around Korra's waist pecking her cheek.

"That's all the congratulations I get?" Korra teased.

"Win the next match and then talk to me," Asami teased right back.

"OH! NICE! GO PLATYPUS BEARS!" Wei shouted. He, his brother and Kai were by the railing.

"PUSH THEM BACK!" Kai leaned dangerously far out, cupping his hands around his mouth.

"Are they winning?" Korra joined them at the rails.

Norio and Siku were in zone two, but so Ming was on the other side.

Norio hit Tahno, pushing him back a zone.

"YEAH!" Korra shouted, "Just one more!"

But the round ended before either team could gain more ground. It went into a tie breaker. The Platypus Bears won the toss and choose earthbending. Michi made easy work of Ming, tossing him from the raised platform.

"Yes!" Wing and Korra high-fived.

"That's the first round right?" Korra asked.

"Yep, they're off to great start,"

Their great start quickly turned sour. In the second round the Wolfbats took control quickly, knocking the Platypus Bears from the ring one after the other.

"That's how you win a pro-bending match," Meelo said, jumping up into the railing again.

"Meelo, I already talked to you about that," Tenzin said.

Korra accidentally (on purpose) bumped into Meelo, making him fall over the side.

"Korra!" Asami reprimanded as she, and everyone else, leaned over the railing.

"He's an airbender, he'll be fine," As she spoke he opened the wings on his suit and glided back to them.

"Very funny Korra," He said as he touched down.

"What are you talking about?" Korra played innocent.

"I know you pushed me,"

"You can't prove it,"

"Nhg!" Meelo stuck his tongue out at her. She stuck her tongue right back.

The others snorted amusement.

"How long is the intermission before the next match?" Kai asked.

"Half an hour,"

"Cool I can get more popcorn," He said running to the door.

"Can you get me some flaming fire flakes?" Jinora asked.

"Sure. Anybody want anything else?

"I want a mochi," Ikki said.

"Would you get me some salted nuts?" Bataar asked.

"For me as well," Huan said.

"I want fire gummies," Wing said.

"Me too," Wei added, "And some cheery berry lemonade,"

"Moon cake!" Meelo shouted.

"I only have two hands," Kai said.

"We'll come with you," The twins said.

Kai nodded, opening the door, almost walking into Mako and Bolin, "Oh sorry guys," He pivoted around them, running down the hall, Wing and Wei right behind.

"Looks like everyone is getting to see the rematch they wanted," Mako said.

"Are you ready for it?"

"I've been waiting for this," Bolin could barely containing his excitement, "We're going all out from the get go,"

They hung around for twenty minutes with everyone before heading to the players' area.

"Bo, I know you want to give the crowd a show, but if we get a chance to knock them out in the first round-"

"Don't worry bro. I'm won't think twice about it,"

The trio stood at the edge of the platform, a spot light hitting them as it started to move. The Wolfbats appeared on the other side in a similar manner. The crowd was so loud the air seemed to shake. Banners with each team's symbol waved and cheers and jeers alike were through to both sides.

"It feels like a final," Bolin said.

"It sort of is," Korra said.

The stepped onto the ring, rolling their shoulders and flexing their hands getting ready for the oncoming fight.

"Ready little girl," Tahno taunted.

"You were nicer without bending,"

"I'm very grateful that you returned it. Let us thank you by giving you an up close demonstration."

"You can try,"

The bell went off. Tahno went after Korra from the get go. She flipped back to avoid his strikes, twisting in the air and countering. She hit him on the chest, forcing him back a step. Ming and Shaozu where exchanging hit after hit with the bending brothers. Ming deflected a disk of a post, catching Mako in the side, sending him stumbling into Bolin. Shaozu blasted them, knocking them to the ground. Korra jumped in the part of his second attack, stopping Mako and Bolin from being pushed back. She defended from all three Wolfbats as Mako and Bolin found their feet. The brothers returned their attacks, the elements colliding in the air.

Korra ducked under a fireball and with a low sweep of water knocked Tahno's feet from under him. With a powerful jet of water she pushed him back into zone three right away. She threw another jet of water but Ming blocked and countered, forcing her defense up again. He and Shaozu forced her into the corner. Mako broke their assult, knocking Shaozu into zone 2. Bolin knocked Ming into the corner, reversing the situation he'd just put Korra.

Mako and Korra were blocked attacks from Tahno and Shaozu. Korra whipped a steam of water past the firebender and hit Tahno, sending him for a swim.

"Yes!" She rolled out of the away of Ming's attack. Mako kicked at him, keeping him pinned in the corner. The bell sounded before they could push them back more.

"Yeah!" The three high-five.

"Nice dodge at the end there," Bolin said, nudging Korra.

"What about you, pinning Ming?" She grinned.

"Yeah, that was pretty cool, wasn't it?" Bolin smirked. Mako hit him playfully.

"Let's not get too happy yet," He said as Tahno returned, dripping, "We still have two rounds,"

The second round started with Tahno going after Korra, aiming a sly shot high at her chest, hitting her shoulder and neck. She stumbled back, falling. Mako and Bolin closed ranks blocking more hits getting to her. They both aimed hits at Tahno, pushing him into zone two.

Korra was back on her feet. With a spin kick she threw a powerful jet of water at Ming, sending him next to Tahno. Shaozu threw two fire balls at Bolin. He dodged the first, but the second landed, knocking him to the edge of zone one. He held on, jumping to the side to avoid Tahno's attempt to push him back futher.

He curved a disk in the air, catching Shaozu. Mako followed up, knocking him into zone 2.

They advanced forward, pushing the Wolfbats back. Tahno jumped throwing two jets of water at Mako and Bolin. Both landed, but Korra landed her own hit, just as his feet were about to touch the ground. He crashed backwards, landing in zone 3, almost going over the edge. Shaozu blaster Bolin hard enough to knock him back two zones. But his efforts did mean much when the bell sounded moments later, ending the round.

Taho growled, knocking Ming's hand aside when the earthbender went to help up.

"I'm not giving up without a fight,"

"Bring it pretty boy,"

They lined up for the third match. At the bell elements collided in the air, making a small cloud of dust and steam. Ming used this cover to surprise Mako, knocking too disk into his chest. He fell back, landing on the grate.

Bolin threw a disk at Ming, but Shaozu blocked. He threw a fireball at Bolin. He ducked out of the way, ricocheting an earthdisk of the ropes and hitting Shaozu in his blind spot. Mako wove around an attack from Ming. He jumped punching, a fireball arched over Bolin's head and hit at Shaozu's feet, tossing him back. Bolin gave the final push needed for him to tip back into zone two.

Korra was dancing around on the balls of her feet to avoid Tahno's attacks, coming at her in quick, unrelenting waves. On either side of her the boys too were defending from rapid, powerful volleys of attacks.

But the Wolfbats started losing steam and the Ferrets countered as one.

Bolin threw two disk that broke through Ming's and Shaozu's defenses. Mako aimed for the moment they let their guard down to strike, pushing them both into zone 3. Tahno was still tossing water at Korra. But he's stamina as spent and there wasn't any power behind it.

Korra caught a torrent of water and redirected it. Spinning it around her body and right back at Tahno. He was knocked back into zone 2. Mako and Bolin used a combo before he regain his footing, making him join his teammates in zone 3.

Mako, Bolin and Korra ran forward, jumping up together. They all punched down, their respective element gunning down with the attack. The three Wolfbats were sent flying over the edge, crashing into the water at the same time.

"Yeah!" Bolin jumped on his brother's back. "We did it!"

"That felt good," Mako grinned, leaning forward under Bolin's weight.

"Yeah it did," Korra held out her fists, Mako and Bolin bumping them. They could just made out Shiro announcing them as the winners, over the roar of the crowds. Grinning they waved, earning more screams of delight.

"We should get Asami to host charity games more often," Bolin said, "This was great,"

"I won't say no to 'getting to knock Tahno around'," Korra laughed.

"Let's talk about that another night. I want to grab some food now," Mako said.

"Oh, food. Yes." Bolin nodded, "What should we get? Narooks?"

"Let's ask the others what they think," His brother said.

They were taking off their gear when Mako and Bolin's family burst in.

"There they are," Tu and several other of their cousins jumped on the brothers. Their friends appeared next.

"That's how you win a pro-bending match," Meelo said.

"I'm glad we could please you," She flicked his nose teasingly. "So, places to eat, where should we go?"

"We're going to eat out?" Opal asked.

"We just beat the reign champs, I'd say that deserves a celebration," Bolin said from the bottom of a pile of his cousins.

They did end up at Narook's. Their party was so big they took up half the restaurant, spread out over several tables. Korra and Asami were sitting on a smaller table with Jinora, Kai, Huan and Ikki. At the largest table most of their family was crowded around Bolin and Mako, Opal squashed into the equation too.

"I bet you wish didn't have to cover the tab," Huan said to Asami.

She chuckled and shook her head, "I don't mind. Yeah, it's going to be a big bill, but it's not like I can't afford it. It's a special night. Plus your mom and Tenzin already insisted they'll help pay the bill. Mako and Bolin offered too, but I won't let them. It's their night,"

"It's my night too," Korra pouted slightly. Asami laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Mmh," She hummed in agreement.

"I remember someone mentioning something about a congratulations if I won," Korra smirked. Asami giggled. She glanced around the restaurant and figured with the chaos that was Bolin and Mako's family, plus Meelo and twins no one was looking at their table.

She tugged on Korra's shirt, pulling her forward. She cauptured her lips in a soft, slow kiss. Korra melted into the embrace, resting a hand on Asami's waist. Jinora and Ikki 'aww-ed'. Kai said, "Get a room,"

Korra broke the kiss and flicked the water from her glass at his face. The she looked Asami.

"You know, that's not a bad idea,"

Asami giggled and whispered in Korra's ear, "Maybe later,"

* * *

><p>Nardragon~ until the next page.<p> 


	11. Plotless Fluff I

Plotless Fluff. That is what I'm calling this chapter. That's all it is. Plotless and Fluffy. And I even threw in the roman numeral 1 because there will be more plotless fluff in the future. Help me. These two turn me into the biggest sap.

Oh, and this happens after they go home after the pro-bending matches.

* * *

><p>"Ow, ow, ow," Korra winced slightly as she tried to lift her shirt.<p>

Asami looked up from her book, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just took a few hard hits tonight. A little sore that's all."

"Here, let me help you," She got off the bed.

Korra blushed, "It's alright."

Asami paused looking at her curiously, before smiling faintly, "Korra, you aren't embarrassed, are you?"

"What?" Her cheeks darkened. Glancing to the side, she let out a breath between her teeth, "Psht. No."

Asami giggled softly. She kissed Korra's cheek, brushing her fingers along her jaw, "You're adorable. You do realize you were about to change in front of me anyway. And I've helped you change before. We won't even dating then."

"You had your nose in a book so it's not like you were paying attention to me. And before was…before,"

"Not paying attention to you? Korra when we're in the same room the only thing I want to pay attention is you,"

Korra grinned sappily. Asami brushed her thumb over Korra's cheek, "Let me help you. Its part of what you do in this relationship thing."

Korra huffed, amused, "Okay," She nodded, lifting her arms.

Asami tugged up her shirt. Korra tried not to shiver at the friction of Asami's fingers against her side. When Asami reach her shoulders she winced slightly because of the soreness.

"Sorry, sorry,"

"It's okay,"

Asami moved the shirt up slowly to avoid hurting Korra again. But it also mean for a long moment Korra couldn't see Asami because the shirt over her face. And she was very aware of their proximity and each and every brush of skin. Finally the shirt came off and Korra dropped her hands to her side, standing in her pants and sport bra. Asami stood looking into her eyes, the shirt hanging from her hand.

It was still for one heartbeat, two. And then Korra leaned forward, capturing Asami's bottom lip between between her own. Asami let out a tiny gasp at the contact. The shirt slipped from her fingers as her hands moved to curve of Korra's waist, her skin pleasantly warm under her fingers. One of Korra's hands was at her back, curling into the end of her ponytail, the other cradling her jaw and neck.

Asami parted her lips, deepening their kiss. She moved her hands up Korra's sides and along her stomach. Korra pulled away giggiling. Her hands grabbed Asami's.

"You're ticklish there," Asami's eye lit up with this information.

"Asami, I know what you're thinking," Korra edged back, hunching over in an attempt to cover her stomach, "And you don't want to do this,"

"Oh, I think I do,"

"_Asami_," Korra darted away from her, but Asami grabbed her wrist. She pulled her into a side hug. She drew her nails along the edges of Korra's abs making the shorter girl laugh uncontrollably. Korra hooked a foot behind Asami's leg and pulled. Asami shirked as she fell to the floor. Korra dropped on top of her.

Asami grabbed her hands in hers before she could retaliate with her own tickle attack.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Asami smirked up at her as Korra tried to free her hands.

"What's that?"

Asami rolled them over, "I'm better at grappling than you," She smirked down at her.

"You sure about that," Korra leaned up, aiming to sit up, but she hit her head on the edge of her bed.

"Ow!"

"Korra," Asami let her hands go, helping her into a sitting position, "Are you okay?"

"I cracked my head on my bed."

Asami bit her lips. Korra's jaw dropped. "You're laughing,"

She held back a snort, "N-no." Her lips were twitching up.

"You are!" Korra jabbed her sides. Asami's laughter broke out. She swatted Korra's hands away. Korra straddled her hips, pushing her, so her back was against the side of the bed. She kissed her deeply.

Asami's arms wrapped around her waist. Korra's hands were on either side of her face.

A knock on the door made them stop.

"Korra?" It was Ikki, "I heard a scream. Are you okay?"

"We're find Ikki," She called.

"We?..._Oh_. Oh! Sorry!"

Korra blushed and dropped her head into her hands, "Great now everyone is going to hear about this,"

"At least she didn't come in. I don't think we would have been able to explain why you're shirtless,"

Korra looked down, suddenly remembering how this had all started in the first place. Her cheeks bloomed red and she scrambled off Asami, grabbing the tank top she slept in, pulling it on so quickly one hand went through the hole for her head. Asami laughed moving to sit on the bed.

"You're such a dork."

Korra looked away embarrassed as she fixed the top, "Shut up."

Asami reached out and took her hand pulling her closer. She reached up, weaving her hand into the hair at the nape of Korra's neck. She drew her down for a kiss.

"You're my adorable dork."

* * *

><p>Nardragon~ until the next page.<p> 


	12. Note

Just a ficlet I came up with on the drive home.

* * *

><p>Asami was elbow deep in paper work. Contracts she needed to look over. Work reports. Blue prints. Schematics. Evaluation statements. Rebuilding a city required more paper that writing a book. She let out a tiny sigh as her assistant brought another stack of papers into her office.<p>

"The contractors working on the new building for City Hall just sent their work reports,"

Asami nodded, "Thank you," She accepted the papers, placing them at the top of the nearest pile of documents. She got out some paper work she took home the previous night. She finished out writing the report she'd been working on, leaning back in her chair.

It was an overcast evening, the clouds a dreary color. She had two windows opened near her desk, to let a breeze in. But that sky looked like she'd have to close them soon, unless she wanted the papers to get wet. She missed her office in the Future Industries Tower. She had a view of the city, and the bay. She liked having a view of the water. The temporary office wasn't bad. But she still missed her old office.

A small gust lifted the papers up and Asami slapped a hand down on them before they could get very far. Shifted by the wind, she noticed a paper sticking out from between a folded blue print she'd brought from home. Curious she pulled it out. A grin broke on her face the second the recognized the handwriting.

"Korra…" She murmured to herself as she read the note.

_This is a reminder that I love you. I just want to let you know I'm thinking about you. Hope you're having a great day. If not, just think a few more hours and we get to see each other again. That's sure to brighten up your day. At least it will brighten up my day. And if you are having a great day then when we see each other later it's only going to get better. I won't write too much because I know you have important work to do. I wouldn't want to distract you. _

_All my love,_

_Korra._

Asami smiled, holding the paper to her chest, "You adorable dork, just when I think I couldn't love you more," chuckling to herself she tucked the note into her pocket, picking up her pen again. Suddenly, the tiny office wasn't so small, the paper work didn't seem so tedious, and little rain didn't seem so bad.

* * *

><p>So who wants to see a turtle duck chapter?<p>

And If you don't know what I'm talking about, do yourself a favor and check out Bryan's tumblr.

Naradragon~ until the next page.


	13. Turtle Duck Date

I was on the fence about writing something to go with Bryan's art, but you all, overwhelming wanted me to, so here you go.

* * *

><p>"I'm late, I'm sorry," Korra ran up, skidding to a stop next to Asami. She bent over, taking a few deep breathes, "Sorry, Tenzin and I were talking about the progress in the earth kingdom. I didn't realize the time,"<p>

"Its fine," Asami chuckled softly, "It's barely been ten minutes,"

Korra smiled and kissed Asami's cheek, "Still, I don't like keeping you waiting,"

Asami smiled softly.

"So, what's the plan for this evening?" Korra took Asami's hand in her own.

"Dinner and a walk, I was thinking we could keep it low key tonight,"

"That's fine with me."

They were north of downtown. The Harmony Tower rose in the sky ahead of them and the air was thick with the smell ofstreet foods from the vendorsand the sound of pleasant chatter.

They walked down the street hand in hand. The night air was pleasantly cool, blowing just enough to fight off the heat created by the many grills and open flames of the vendors who lined the road. Lanterns strung from stall to stall and across the street swayed back and forth their illuminated glow intensified and reflected back by the shallow rivulets and pools of water left behind by an afternoon shower.

"I found your note by the way,"

"Oh good, I was wondering if I hid it too well,"

"Tell me what did I do to deserve such a wonderful girlfriend?"

"Mmm," Korra bit her lip in thought, "Be the most amazing person I've ever known."

"I've met most of the people you know. I can say for a fact that I'm far from being the most amazing."

"Are you kidding me? You knock everyone else away. And I'm not just saying that because you're such a good kisser."

Asami laughed, "You sure know how to sweet talk a girl."

"One of my many wonderful qualities," Korra puffed out her chest a bit, straightening her shoulders. Asami laughed again, hugging her arms around Korra's. She pecked her cheek, earning a faint blush from Korra**_._**

More than a few people stared in their direction, some leaning close to a companion to whisper. Asami grinned.

"I think we'll make the front page again."

"What else is new?" Korra snorted, "Come on, I want okonomiyaki for dinner."

She pulled them to one of the stalls. She grabbed a bowl and thongs picking out the ingredients she wanted.

"Don't you want any?" Korra pointed to the griddle where the savory pancake-like dishes were sizzling.

"No, I think I'm getting some octopus,"

"Alright," Korra handed her bowl to the man. He added her ingredients to the top of some lettuce and batter already cooking. Korra slipped an arm around Asami's waist as they watched the guy add seasonings to Korra's okonomiyaki. Asami tried not to grin too widely at the looks they were getting. She put a hand over Korra's prompting her to hold her closer. Korra gave her a questioning look. Asami only smiled.

The vendor cleared his throat to get their attention. "Excuse me, Avatar,"

Korra turned to him, seeing he was holding her Okonomiyaki.

"What would you like on top?"

"Sauce and mayo,"

He drizzled the condiments on top, handing it to Korra. Asami reached into her pocket but Korra put a hand over hers.

"It's on me tonight," She took out some yuans. One of Asami's eyebrows shot up.

"Who did you rob?

"Hey, I have money."

"Not much,"

"Ouch," Korra clutched a hand to her chest.

"You know what I mean,"

"I know I don't exactly get a monthly paycheck, but that doesn't mean I don't want to cover our dates sometimes."

"I just think you shouldn't spend money if you don't have too."

"It's fine. Besides this is the money I got from the bet. I've been saving it for something special. What better use for it than our date?"

Asami chuckled. "Alright, but I'm paying next time."

"Deal, now you said you wanted octopus."

They got some fried octopus for Asami. As they ate they walked towards the Harmony Tower, talking about their day. Korra stole two pieces of Asami's octopus but received a whap on her knuckles with chopsticks as she tried to take another.

"Aiow!"

"If you wanted octopus you could have gotten your own,"

"But I didn't,"

"You've already had two pieces,"

"Only two, and I just wanted one more," She pouted. Asami rolled her eyes, but when she looked at Korra's eyes she sighed and held up a piece. Korra, grinning, took a bite from it. Asami let out an amused huff, finishing it off.

When they finished eating dinner they walked along the edge of the water.

"Let's go in the turtle ducks," Korra said suddenly.

Asami gave a small smile, "Okay,"

They walked to the pier where the boats rested. There were a few other couples out on the lake. The guy looking after the boats had a bored expression in his face, that is until Korra and Asami walked up.

"You want a boat?" He asked right after Korra made her request.

"Yes, that's why I asked,"

"For the two of you?"

"Yes," Asami replied.

"Just the two of you?"

"Yes," They answered together.

"Oh…um…sure…okay," He pointed to one, "Get in,"

They did just that, smirking slightly at his bemused expression as he untie the mooring.

"I'm surprised you actually want to steer,"

"It's a boat, I can manage a boat. Especially one without a motor,"

Asami laughed leaning against Korra. Korra put her arms around Asami, leaning back. She tucked her head against Korra's shoulder, letting out a small, happy sigh. Korra kissed her forehead, closing her eyes. Asami's eyes drifted shut as well.

They didn't talked. Words weren't need. They just drifted along, peacefully. Together.

That is, until Korra opened her eyes and saw flashes of light from the shore. She sighed.

"Tabloids are here," She said. Asami only nestled closer.

"Ignore them. They won't be able to get any good shots from that distance anyway,"

"Yeah, you're right," Korra leaned back for a moment but then opened her eyes again, "No. I'm going to do something," She sat forward, steering back tothe dock.

"Korra?" Asami sat up as well, "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"I just want to give them what they want," Korra said.

Asami stared at her, "Are you sure?"

She nodded.

She helped Asami out of the boat and led the way towards the Harmony Tower. She stopped right underneat it, pulling Asami closer.

"Korra, wait. Are you sure about this? Once you do this, there's no going back,"

"Asami, I love you. Why would I want to go back? I just want to keep moving forward, with you."

And with that she kissed her.

It wasn't impassioned like some of their kisses could get. It was slow and gentle, reminding them of their first kiss. It became even more like that first kiss when flashes of light started going off. Only now it was the flash of cameras and not light spirits.

They giggled against each other's lips.

"You know this is going to be the only thing they'll talk about for weeks,"

"Shh, I'm not done kissing you,"

* * *

><p>Nardragon~ until the next page.<p> 


	14. Mover Set

I should write Varrick more. It is so fun to imagine what he would do.

* * *

><p>BOOM!<p>

"Meelo!"

"I didn't mean it!"

"You make that thing blow up right next to me!"

"Kai, you're on fire!" Ikki cried.

The airbender cried out, trying to pat out his smoldering clothes. Korra bended some water on him, soaking half his suit.

"Thanks," He mumbled.

"You wanted to me to leave you on fire?"

"I swear I just pushed the button," Meelo grinned innocently, holding the detonator.

"We've been here all of ten seconds Meelo," Jinora took the deceive from him.

"I wanted to see what it did,"

"Haha," Varrick patted Meelo on the shoulder, "You're man after my own heart. Most of the time I make a huge discovery because I wanted to see what the thing did,"

"And the other times you manage to set a building on fire,"

"Zhu Li that only happened sixteen times,"

"Twenty four times," Zhu Li handed a towel to Kai.

"So what? I would have never figured out remote detonation otherwise,"

"You mean the tech you used to run Asami out of business," Mako said folding his arms.

"Come on that's all in the past. No need to bring up old bad blood. And don't you mean _almost_ run Asami out of business. Speaking off, how are my second and third favorite girls!" Varrick pushed himself in-between Asami and Korra, forcing them to stop holding hands. He put an arm around their shoulders. "Bolin told me you didn't appreciated my publicity effort,"

"You're untrue publicity," Asami said with a small frown.

"I didn't actually say you were going to be in the mover."

"You still mention our names. You shouldn't have done that."

"You're absolutly right. I've already sent out messages that those rumors are false."

"We're still getting asked question though,"

"Well, you know the press. They run stories they want too,"

"Varrick,"

"Relax, I promise I'll make a personal statement live that the story was wrong."

"Really?"

"Of course, would I lie,"

"Given your past track record,"

"Oh come on. Bolin is going to be with me, so you know for sure I'll make the statement."

"Where are you going to be making this announcement?" Asami arched an eyebrow.

"That's a special surprise," Varrick grinned and winked at Bolin. Bolin grinned back.

"What are you up to now?"

"Nothing bad we swear," Bolin grinned wider, "Or false. You'll like it, I promise."

"So," Varrick started, "I was hoping you would at least consider-."

"No," Korra and Asami said at once.

"Aww, don't be like that," Varrick pouted, " You two would be great on screen. Can't you just see it?" He pulled them closer together, so their heads were pressed together, "The love story of the century. Star crossed lovers caught on opposite sides of a civil riot."

"What? What are you talking about?" Korra asked.

"You two," Varrick let them go suddenly, vanishing from their sides. The ladies stumbled because the weight he'd been using to hold them was suddenly gone. Varrick popped up in front of them again holding an artist sketch. It was drawing of the two them, only Asami was wearing a revamped equalist outfit that showed much more of her skin that a normal equalist uniform would have.

"What is that?" Asami asked.

"A concept poster for the mover. Great right? The artist really did a good job of capturing you two. Wait until you see the concept art for Bolin,"

"No, why am I in…a really revealing equalist outfit?"

"That's the plot. Or one of the plots anyway. Asami, you're a spy for Amon, but you've fallen in love with the beautiful Avatar and you're torn between the two sides. And when Korra discovers you're a spy she feels betrayed and heartbroken and leaves. But realizing that she can't live without you she goes to Amon, ready to give her bending away if that's what it takes to be with you,"

Ikki gasped, "Did she really just give up her bending?"

"You know it didn't happen like that," Mako said, "Asami was never even with the equalist,"

"But this way is so much more romantic.

"You haven't even heard the best part," Bolin said excitedly, "When Asami learns what Korra's going to do she comes to me for help. Together we break into the equalist hideout, defeating everyone in our way. But we get to Korra too late."

"Oh no!"

"Yeah, she's lying on the ground, weak, and bendingless, about to die."

"Wait, why is she going to die?" Kai asked, "Didn't he just block your bending?"

"SHHH!" Ikki and Meelo said.

"I want to hear what happens," Wing said.

Jinora, Mako and Asami all roll their eyes, somewhere between annoyed and amused.

"As she gasping out her last breaths Asami takes her into her arms and tells her how much she loves her and that she's sorry. And just as it looks like Korra dies Asami kisses her, and their kiss is so pure and so filled with love it brings Korra back to life and gives her bending back."

"Aww!" Ikki gushed.

"That…just makes no sense," Mako said.

"It doesn't have to make sense, it just has to be a god story," Varrick said.

"You're not doing that," Asami said.

"Well I can't if you two won't act. Just think of how poplar it will be. It could go down in history as the greatest love story ever,"

"I doubt that," Asami deadpanned, "And Korra and I have no interest in becoming actors. Right Korra…Korra? Korra! Stop staring at that poster!"

"Huh, what?" Korra became aware of that was going on for the first time since Varrick pulled out that poster. The others laughed and snickered to each other.

"Ah well," Varrick tossed the poster aside, "There are a lot of other stories we can do. Wei, Wing are you two interested about working on a mover? I could use some ace metal benders like you."

"We would love too," Wing started.

"But our family is going back home soon, so we have to turn you down."

"That's a shame. But it's fine. But you know your whole family will be invited for the premier."

"We won't miss it," Wei grinned.

"Hey Varrick," Kai nudged him discreetly, gesturing for him to bend down so he could whisper in his ear, "Think you have parts for a pair of airbenders?"

Varrick grinned, "I just might,"

Meelo and Kai smiled at each other, fist bumping, "Alright."

"Oh no, dad said no," Jinora said to them both.

"He doesn't have to know," Meelo said.

"And how are you going to explain you being in the mover when he sees it?"

"He won't know it's me,"

"I think he'll be able to recognize his own son,"

"Hey, Taka, Shinjiro, Zhao Lei come meet everyone!" Bolin called out as three men walked onto the set.

"Oh, hey, so these are the friends we've heard all about," The first said, he had short, spikey hair and dark green eyes. He wore a few chains, and metal bands around his arms. "I'm Zhao, but everyone just calls me Zee," He smiled, raising an arm.

"You're Mako, right?" Another said, holding his arm out.

"Yeah," Mako shook his hand.

"Your brother is a riot," He laughed.

"He's something," Mako smirked slightly.

"I'm Taka," He greeted. He had a piercing through one eyebrow, and silver hoop earrings on. His hair was close cropped at the sides, with a puff of long hair at the top that was slicked straight back.

"It's nice to meet everyone," Shinjiro said. He had shoulder length hair, the ends of which were dyed a light blonde, almost white. His bangs kept falling into his amber eyes and he gave his head a quick shake to toss them back.

"You're all actors?" Kai asked.

"We are now,"

"What parts are you playing?" Jinora asked.

"It's great! Zee's-"

"Bolin, do you want to spoil the whole story for them?"

"Oh right?"

Taka laughed, "Guess you'll have to watch the mover to find out who we play."

"So, you're going to here everyday?" Ikki was looking at the three guys in turn, her eyes wide.

"Yep, whenever we're shooting"

"What's your name sweetie?" Shinjiro bent over slightly, giving her a dazzling smile. Ikki blushed and giggled.

"Man, you think mom won't let us stay a few more weeks," Wei said.

"I don't think so," Wing smirked, "You're drooling by the way,"

"Am not! Dude!" Wei punched him.

"Something tells me Bolin is going to have a lot of company to come on set," Asami chuckled lightly.

Mako huffed, "Between Kai and Meelo trying to get on screen and what look like a serious crush for Ikki he is sure have a lot of company."

Asami turned to Korra, only to find her girlfriend wasn't next to her. "Korra?" She looked around. Mako pointed out that she was talking to Varrick. They watched as he gave her something. A blush lit up Asami's cheeks.

"Korra! You are not taking that poster!"

"But Asami!"

* * *

><p>Does Korra get the poster or not? Who knows?<p>

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	15. Lunch Date

"Hey, I brought lu-"

Korra cut herself short when walked into Asami's office and found Ikki and Meelo there. There was also another airbender, and a man she didn't know. Ikki was standing on a little stool and the man was holding a measuring tape to her out-spread arms. The other airbender was sitting on a chair and Meelo was kneeling on Asami's chair, spinning around in it.

"Hi Korra," Ikki greeted eagerly.

"Um hey…" Korra frowned in confusion.

"Oh boy, I just thinking I was hungry," Meelo jumped out of the chair and took the food from Korra.

"Wait Meelo, that for Asami and me,"

"But I'm hungreeee," He pouted, "I won't get to eat until I get home and who knows how long that will be,"

Korra sighed and took out one of the containers, "Fine, here you can have some of mine. But not all. I have to eat too."

"Thanks Korra," Meelo broke the chopsticks, happily slurring up the noodles nosily.

"Why are you here?" Korra asked.

"Measurements for our suits, our old ones are getting small," Ikki responded.

"So where's Asami?"

Meelo mumbled something through a mouthful of vegetables.

"She left for something. She said she'd back just now," Ikki replied.

"Oh, okay then," Korra dropped into an empty chair.

The man finished measuring Ikki and the third airbender stepped up on the stool.

"Korra," Meelo grabbled through the food, "Why don't you get one?"

"What? A flight suit?"

"Yeah, you should," Ikki exclaimed, clapping her hands.

"I don't know. I wouldn't even know how to fly in it,"

"We can show you," Ikki grinned.

"It's no biggie," Meelo said, "You could do it easy."

"Am…well," Korra rocked back in thought.

"Avatar, I could take your measurements right now." The man replied as he noted down the last few numbers for the other airbender.

"Korra, come on, you should do it." Ikki pushed her a little.

"Alright, alright," She laughed getting to her feet and stepping on the stool, holding her hands out. As he was taking her measurements Asami walked in carrying a folder. She smirked a bit when she saw Korra.

"Hey,"

"Oh hi, um…" She blushed a little, "Meelo and Ikki suggested I get a flight suit,"

"I think it's a great idea," Asami smiled warmly. She put the folder on the desk, "You're an airbender, you should have one. Are the rest of you done?"

"Yep," Ikki replied, "Is that it?"

"Yeah. You can go,"

"Okay, we'll see you later then," Ikki and the other airbender walked to the door, "Meelo, come on,"

The tailor finished with Korra and she stepped down, greeting Asami with a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm coming," Meelo hurried shoveled up another mouthful and jumped over the desk to get to the door. His wind disturbed the papers on the desk. Korra looked into the food container and turned sharply.

"Meelo! I said you can have some,"

"I did."

"There are like two mouthfuls left!"

"Got to go! Bye!"

Korra huffed, frowning. Asami chuckled softly as she thanked the tailor. After he left Asami wove her arms loosely around Korra's neck and pecked her lips.

"We can share my lunch,"

"Yeah, alright," She still looked a little peeved. Asami kissed her again.

"That pout's cute,"

That made the pout turn into a bashful smile. Korra giggled as Asami left a succession of flirtatious kissed on her lips and cheeks. She placed her hands on Asami's hips, pulling her even closer to give her a deep kiss.

Asami pulled away after a few seconds, "Lunch?" she asked, a little breathless. Korra nodded absentmindedly, taking Asami's chin between her fingers and leaning forward again.

"In a minute."

Asami smiled into the kiss, weaving her fingers in Korra's hair. When she pulled again Korra made a soft whine.

"_Asami_,"

She chuckled and pecked Korra's lips once, "To be continued," She winked.

"I'm holding you to that,"

Asami only grinned as she took her seat. As Asami was opening her food container a page on the desk caught Korra's eyes, or specifically the word 'Avatar'. She could only read part of the sentence – 'with the Avatar. I refuse to-'

"What's this?" Korra reached for the page. Before she could Asami shuffled the papers together into the file.

"Just some reports, boring work stuff," Asami replied lightly.

"One mentioned me."

"Did it? Must be the minutes for the last meeting with Raiko. My assistant did mention his office sent something over."

Korra made a face at the mention of the president. "Please don't remind me. I try to erase these tedious meetings from my mind."

"Erase what exactly? You spend most of the meetings asleep,"

"I do not,"

"The last meeting you almost fell from you chair."

"That was because you startled me with that thing you do with your foot."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Asami smirked.

"You know very well what I'm talking about. When you brush your foot against my le-gah!" Korra jumped, a shiver running up her spine when Asami grazed against her calf. She dropped her hand on Asami's knee to get her to stop.

"That exactly," She glared at the raven haired girl.

"You're acting like you don't like it," Asami grinned.

Korra's cheeks were flushed. She mumbled something about annoying girlfriends under her breath.

Asami bit back a laugh, "What did you this morning?"

"Tenzin told me that some of the first elections in the Earth Kingdom are finished. Well, not the Earth Kingdom anymore."

"That's good."

"There's going to be inauguration ceremony in Ba Sing Se next week. He thinks I should I go."

"Are you thinking about going?"

"Yeah. I did tell Wu I would help however I could. I figure since Su's leaving in a few days we can travel with them, and stop off in Ba Sing Se. Maybe, for once something bad won't happen when we're there."

"We?"

Korra paused eating, "Yeah? You'll come with me won't you?"

"Next week is when the first new sector of the city is being completed. I can't leave the city, I have to be here in case something happens."

"But, I think it's important that I be at the inauguration."

"Any other time I would go without question. The reconstruction is important too."

"I didn't say it wasn't. I know it's important, but…I don't want to go without you."

"I don't want you to go."

"What are we going to do then?"

"Let's talk later, when we're home." Asami put a hand over Korra's, "That way we'll have some time to think it over."

Korra nodded, "Okay. We can talk later."

Asami glanced at the clock, "I'm going to be late for my meeting."

"What? Already? I felt like we just sat down."

Asami smiled sympathetically, "I know, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you later," She leaned forward to kiss Korra, "remember we have to continue from before."

Korra grinned slightly, "Alright. I'll see you tonight."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

><p>Nardragon~ until the next page.<p> 


	16. Goodbyes

I originally planned for the Beifongs to leave much early. On the first draft of my fictional timeline I had them leaving in August. But I just enjoyed having them around, particularly Wing and Wei, as you could probably tell. But alas, I can't make them stay forever as much as I love writing. I'm still write them a lot thought. I'm already planning for them to come back for a few days for the mover premiere. But that's enough of me spoiling future events.

* * *

><p>The train station was crowded with people getting on and off trains. However the usual hustle and bustle was broken near one train in particular. People hurrying to and fro all paused, or slowed down to spectate a large group. Some in the group were crying, but that wasn't the reason they were drawing attention. People were stopping to watch because many of the faces in that group were regularly featured on newspapers.<p>

"Alright Bolin, you can stop crying." Mako and Tu were trying to pull Bolin off his uncle, "It's not like you're never going to see them."

"I know, but still," Bolin sniffed.

"Aw, don't be so sad. Tu and the others are staying," Chow said

Tu, and five other of Mako and Bolin's cousins had decided to live in the city. During their stay they'd all gotten jobs and chose to live in the city when their family decided to go back to Ba Sing Se. The six of them were all chipping in to rent an apartment for now.

"I'm just going to miss everyone else," He hugged his grandma, blowing his nose loudly.

"You can come and visit any time," She patted him on the back.

"I know grandma" He let go, allowing Mako to say his goodbyes.

Wing and Wei threw their arms over his shoulders from behind. Wing elbowing him and Wei messing up his hair.

"The same goes for Zaofu, you better visit a lot." Wei said.

"Yeah, you're our future brother-in-law, so visits are non-optional." Wing laughed.

"That isn't funny!" Opal yelled over Huan's shoulder as she was in the middle of hugging him.

"Now I can't hear. Thank you," He sulked. Opal rolled her eyes a bit and let him go. Ikki ran forward to hug him goodbye.

Su chuckled, "You're all welcome, especially you Lin,"

"Don't hold your breath for any visits. I have a job you know."

"Mako, keep an eye on her for me. Make sure she doesn't do too much work."

"I'll try," He gave a good-natured grin.

"Kai, Meelo make sure you visit with Bolin or anyone." Wei and Wing held out their fists.

"We'll have more power air-ball matches!"

"Sure thing!" Kai and Meelo fist bumped with the twins.

_"__The M rail express line to the Earth Kingdom will be departing in ten minutes."_

"We should board." Bataar said.

Lin put a hand on Su's shoulder, "Take care."

"You too," Su hugged her, "And do try to visit."

"I'll try to make time." She smiled slightly.

The twins crushed Opal in the middle of a hug, telling her to take care and be good to Bolin because they really wanted him as a and Bolin's family started getting on the train.

Meelo called out to Korra and Asami. "The train is about to leave." The couple had been standing apart from the rest of their group talking softly. Now they joined the others.

"Asami," Grandma Yin said, "Thank you for opening your home to my family." She bowed.

"You don't have to thank me," Asami laughed.

"If you would, I have one more request for you two." She said to the couple

"Of course." They replied together.

"Could you help my Mako find a nice girl?"

Snorted laughter and poorly restrained grins broke out in their group.

"Grandma, you can't ask them to do that," Mako started ushering her towards the doors of the train.

"Why not? They are still your friends. Don't you want to be happy, like your brother?"

"I am happy grandma. Bye. Safe travels. I'll be sure to write everyday." He helped her on to the train.

"You can write and tell her when you get a girlfriend." Bolin teased.

"Not helping," Mako hissed at him.

Korra looked at Asami.

"It's only a few days." Asami said.

"Only a few days." Neither was sure who exactly was reassuring who.

Korra's eyes were sad, and they both knew her three year absence was weighing in mind. Asami kissed her softly, whispering against her lips "Its okay. I know you'll come back to me."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They shared a lingering kiss before Korra pulled away reluctantly. She took a step back, hovering for a moment their hands still linked before letting go and jumping on the train. The doors closed, but she _remained by the window_, with the twins and a few of the Mako and Bolin's cousins. They waved goodbye as the train started to pull off.

Bolin ran next to the train for a couple step, shouting his goodbyes. The others were waving widely. Asami blew a kiss in Korra's direction and she saw the Avatar smile.

"Don't worry, it will be over before you know," Opal said.

"And you can always hang out with us if you ever want company," Jinora added.

Asami smiled, "Thanks."

Bolin came back to the group crying again "I miss them already."

"Here, you big baby" Mako handed him a handkerchief. He blew his nose loudly.

* * *

><p>I'm not sure how regularly I will be updating ThroughReading the headlines, but there is a lot of content coming at you guys over the next few days. I just realized there are four newsworthy plot lines are happening at once. I'm happy it turned that, because that's how news happens. One major event doesn't politely wait for another to finish. But it is a lot to write simultaneously. But I relish the challenge. And unless unforeseen circumstances occur I will upload a chapter a day for the foreseeable future until this news storm has run it's course.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


End file.
